Saving Our Home
by Kiyusa
Summary: AU. The planets of Earth and Atlantis have joined forces to get rid of their common enemy, the Leacians. Yugi and Yami must now find the ancient artifacts to save their planet from war and destruction. Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, mpreg. Explanations inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe. People who are usually friends are now enemies and enemies are friends. The division is based on eye color. "Normal" eye color is human. This would include Tea/Anzu, Tristan/Honda, Ryou, Rebecca, Baron, Joey/Jounouchi, Seto, Mokuba, and Pegasus. "Unnatural" eye color is Leacian (Yugi, Yami/Atemu, Marik, Malik, Bakura) or Atlantian (Dartz, Amelda/Alister, Mai, Duke/Otogi).**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, mpreg, homosexuality controversy**

**Although the main pairing is YamixYugi, others will pop up in the story.**

**FYI: Leacia is pronounced "Lē-ā-sē-ǝ" and Leacian is pronounced "Lē-ā-shin." Why I picked this as the name of the planet, well, I just like how it sounds. Also, the Japanese names used between Yugi and Yami (Mou hitori no boku and Aibou) are endearments towards each other.**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Action (Fantasy/Sci-Fi?)**

**Chapter One**

Three planets, Earth, Atlantis and Leacia, live amongst each other, although not always in peace.

Earth, the blue and green planet is inhabited by the humans, massive in number, yet unable to tap into the magic the planet possesses.

Atlantis, a planet covered in water with specks of land, is inhabited by Atlantians. Due to a flooding disaster, most of their population has been wiped away. The magic ability of each Atlantian is great.

Leacia, a planet of lush landscape and crystal clear water, is inhabited by Leacians. The Leacians, an all male race, are known for their three disciplines, combat, destruction magic and healing power. Every male has one discipline chosen the day they are born. Once decided by the elders, the child practices and studies his discipline until he is 21, when a final test is taken and a mastery title is given.

The people of Earth and Atlantis hated the Leacians. Humans hated them for their magic power. Despite having the numbers to defeat the Leacians, humans feared their magic and would easily lose. Atlantians hated the Leacians for their prosperity. Despite having the magic that matched the Leacians, Atlantians did not have the people to fight.

The peace of Leacia would soon be shattered.

* * *

Stones and sand hovered in the air. The Leacian controlled the material effortlessly. His amethyst eyes focused on the objects, making sure they followed his motions. He brushed the sand over the stone, smoothing the edges. After several minutes and countless tedious motions, the stone formed into a sphere. Releasing the sand, the magician used magic from his reservoir to heat the artificial sphere. The sphere glowed with its newfound temperature. Satisfied, the eighteen-year-old hurled the finely formed object towards the ten-foot target. The sphere exploded as it made contact with the metal bulls-eye.

"You're getting better Yugi."

The teenager turned around at the sound of his name. His boyfriend stood in his leather armor, minus the breastplate, arms folded in front of his bare chest and a small smile on his lips.

"I'm still a long way from being a master Yami."

"But with all of your practicing you will be. Besides, you still have three years until the test."

Yugi smiled at Yami, staring into his crimson eyes. The emotion he was reading from his lover's eyes caused him to lean forward. The younger man rested his arms on the older man's shoulders. The grin on Yami's face widened.

"You're so cute in that outfit."

Yugi kissed him lightly on the lips. Yami had already slipped his arms around his waist, pulling Yugi closer. Yugi broke the kiss.

"How about we have a picnic to celebrate." Yami stated

"What exactly are we celebrating?"

Yami leaned in closer.

"Us."

Yugi giggled. The two got together almost a year ago, following the graduation of Marik, who introduced them to each other. It was love at first sight.

"Sounds good to me."

"Then let's go."

Yami held onto Yugi's hand, leading him to the carriage. A basket and a blanket were already set inside the cart. Yami helped Yugi into the carriage before climbing in himself. He grabbed the reins and drove the carriage.

The carriage stopped in the outskirts of the capital of Leacia, where the palace resided. Yugi jumped out of the carriage. He grabbed the basket. Yami, after tying the horse to a tree, grabbed the blanket. Yugi waited patiently as Yami chose the best place to set the blanket. His lover beckoned him to follow, which Yugi obeyed. The younger Leacian gasped at the lake and the waterfall. Yami smiled, knowing Yugi enjoyed the site. He set the blanket on the ground, motioning Yugi to set down the basket. He obeyed. The two ate, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

"You certainly surprised me Yami."

"I knew you would like it, Aibou."

Yugi set down his juice. His amethyst eyes danced all over Yami's chiseled body. The sight made him hot.

Yami noticed the look in Yugi's eyes. He smirked before kissing his lover.

Yugi leaned into the kiss, before feeling his body sink lower. He used one arm to lower himself down onto the blanket, while still holding Yami's neck. Yami supported his lover's back as they slipped down, gently laying Yugi onto the blanket. The kiss was never interrupted.

Yugi relaxed his body, now lying supine on the ground. His mouth opened, allowing Yami to explore its contents. Yami obliged, gliding his tongue within, causing Yugi to groan.

Yami broke away, needing air. Yugi smiled devilishly.

"Who said you can go away, Mou Hitori no Boku?"

Yugi pulled him back, kissing his lips passionately. Yami moaned in pleasure.

But something had the warrior uneasy.

Yami pulled away from the kiss, twisting his head towards the woods. Yugi looked at him with concern.

"Ya…"

"Shh!"

Yugi shut his mouth. The sharpness of his lover's voice signaled something was wrong. He followed Yami's gaze, unsure of what he was supposed to see.

"Someone's here."

Yugi barely heard Yami's whisper, but got the message. Yugi relaxed his hand over the ground, concentrating at any movement which traveled through the earth. He felt the ground vibrate.

"There's two of them."

Yami nodded, confirming his partner's comment. Yami lifted himself up, facing the direction of the intruders. Yugi stood behind him, gathering magic in his hands.

Two humans, dressed in battle armor, emerged from the trees. Each had a sword in their hands, pointing straight at the Leacian couple.

"Yugi, you should..." Yami began to whisper.

"Don't even think about it."

Yugi rushed forward, blasting fireballs from his hands. Yami followed him, keeping his sword low.

The humans were amazingly agile as they dodged each hurling sphere of pain. One of the humans, a male, rushed towards Yami, slamming his sword down. Yami blocked the attack with his own sword. Pushing the sword away, Yami raised his over his head, ready to strike the invader. He jumped sideways. Yami swung again, this time, striking his opponent's armor. The armor cracked, causing Yami to smirk.

The other human, a female, crept around the back. Yugi kept his eye on her. She lashed forward. Yugi levitated a rock, using it as a shield. After she struck the earthen shield a few times, Yugi launched the stone towards her. She tried to jump out of the way. The rock slammed into her body, knocking her unconscious.

Yugi, after checking his opponent's condition, looked over towards Yami. The human he was fighting was in a similar state as the girl. Yami kicked him, adding to the defeated human's pain.

Yugi placed his hands on his hips. "Was that really necessary?"

Yami sheathed his sword. "They're the ones who attacked us."

"But why humans?" Yugi placed his hand on his chin. "They don't have the ability to beat us."

"That is obvious Yugi."

Yugi sighed. "Anyway, we should tell the emperor." Yugi turned towards the carriage, when something stopped him.

"There are more."

"Where?" Yami asked, already holding his sword.

Two more humans emerged from the woods, this time with spears. Each one stood proudly, showing no fear. Yami smirked in arrogance. _Another set of weak humans_.

Yugi examined the soldiers. They were normal humans, yet they were challenging two Leacians. Sure they weren't masters, but they could still fight. He looked over their weapons. The spears looked normal, except for one detail. The metal part of the spear was black, with something etched in the side. It was the symbol of the Atlantians.

"Piece of cake." Yami lunged forward.

"Yami wait!"

The two soldiers tapped the ends of their spears together, creating a surge of electricity. In union they moved their weapons towards the approaching Leacian. A large lightning bolt shot from the spears. Yami screamed as electricity traveled throughout his body. A second later, the lightning left his body. The warrior collasped to the ground, unconscious.

"YAMI!"

Yugi ran towards his fallen comrade. He was stopped short as lightning entered his body. The pain was immeasurable. After what seemed like an eternity, the shooting pain subsided. His nerves exhausted, Yugi fell to the ground, slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I plan to update this story every other week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: /speech through mind links/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**Chapter Two**

Yugi fluttered his eyes open, finding himself lying on a stone floor. He tried to sit up, but stopped just as quickly. His body ached from the previous attack. The magician tried to move his hands, but it was useless, discovering them tied tightly with rope behind his back. The young Leacian took a deep breath. He fought against the pain in an attempt to sit up, which was successful. He took the time to look at his surroundings. Dark stone walls encircled him, except for the tiny metal gate and small window. On the floor was Yami.

Yugi, in a controlled panic state, scooted towards his lover. He looked over his face. His crimson eyes were concealed by his eyelids. Yugi rocked his shoulder against Yami's body.

"Yami," he whispered, "Yami wake up."

Feeling the swaying motion of his body, Yami opened his eyes. He groaned as the pain registered in his brain once again. He struggled to sit, but managed with Yugi's encouragement.

"Yugi where…"

/Shh!/

Yami nodded, understanding what Yugi wanted.

/Yugi, where are we?/

/A dungeon. And not just any dungeon, but a Leacian dungeon./

Yugi motioned his head to the spot above the gate. A magical binding strip was located a top the gate, a simple device that blocked magic use.

/We need to get out of here./ Yami sent through the mind link.

Yugi nodded.

Both Leacians sat in silence, thinking about how to free themselves. But they found it difficult; Yami had no weapons and Yugi couldn't use his magic. It seemed hopeless.

Yugi stirred first. Using his knees, he "walked" over to Yami's backside, before settling down in a sitting position.

/Have an idea?/ Yami thought.

/Just keep an eye out./

Yugi saw Yami nod before he went to work. Yugi bent down, using his teeth to tear at the rope. The roughness of the rope scratched at his lips. Despite the pain, he continued, hoping his idea would work.

/Yugi, someone's coming./

Without skipping a beat Yugi scooted out from behind Yami and laid down, closing his eyes. Yami followed his action, lying perfectly still.

The two heard three people conversing as they pretended to be unconscious. The language was foreign to the prisoners, but one word was quite clear. "Atlantian" was repeated twice and laughter.

/Why don't they kill us?/

/You want them to kill us?/

/No Yami, but don't you think it's strange that they are just keeping us captive? I mean, why keep us alive?/

/Well, if we knew their language I'm sure they still wouldn't tell us./

The human soldiers laughed again, which echoed in the halls. Yugi all the while kept thinking about a reason to keep them alive.

/Yugi, it's pointless./

/But it may help./

Yugi heard Yami sigh, causing him to frown.

The captives heard the three humans grab a few metal objects from the cell next door before leaving the dungeon. Once their footprints disappeared, Yugi and Yami sat upright. Yugi returned to his position behind Yami and resumed his previous work on the rope.

/Can you remove the rope?/ Yugi asked after a few moments.

Yami yanked on the rope. The force loosened the binding, freeing his hands. Now free, he walked behind Yugi, untying the younger man. Yugi rubbed his wrists.

/You alright Aibou?/

Yugi smiled at his lover. /Just sore./

Yami looked at him, horrified.

"Yugi you're…"

A hand interrupted his sentence. Yugi, with an angry brow, placed a finger by his mouth.

/You need to be quiet./

/But you're bleeding./

Yugi licked his lips, feeling the sting of the scratches.

/That's what happens when you try to remove rope with your teeth./

Yugi resisted Yami's concerns and returned to the task at hand, getting out. He glanced at the window.

/Do you think you could push me to the window?/

Yami looked up at the tiny window before raising an eyebrow. /You really think you will fit through there?/

/I'm small enough./ Yugi thought hesitantly, then quickly added. /Besides, I don't see you coming up with something./

Yami rolled his eyes and bent forward. Yugi straddled his legs around his lover's neck. Yami grumbled at the uncomfortable position. Once situation, Yugi signaled him, thumbing towards the ceiling. Slowly Yami extended his legs. Yugi reached for the bars. His fingers brushed against the metal, causing him to mentally groan.

/What is it?/

/Can you push me higher?/

Yami placed his hands on the bottom of Yugi's flat-bottom shoes. Using the new leverage, Yugi pushed up towards the bars. Each hand grabbed a metal rod which covered the window. Calling upon muscles he never knew, Yugi yanked himself off of Yami and through the window. He paused, scanning the area for any guards. Seeing he was in the clear he turned around, looking down at Yami, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a wore furrowed brow on his face.

/Impatient?/

/Yugi…/

Yami heard him laugh through the mind link. He frowned in annoyance.

/Are you going to get me out of here?/

Yugi laid on his stomach, his head and arms inside the cell. He reached down, beckoning Yami to jump. Yami nodded and backed up. Using what little distance he had he ran towards the wall. Yugi braced himself as he saw Yami rush towards his hands. Yami jumped, grabbing Yugi's hands. Yugi grunted at the pull of his arms, but continued his hold. Using his lower body, the younger Leacian lifted his comrade out of the cell. The two spilled out of the cell window, both panting.

/One task down./ Yugi thought after catching his breath, /Now we just have to get back to the palace./

Yami nodded, but was unsure how to get there. The humans most likely have all exits guarded. Plus, without his weapons, he could only fight with his fists, which against Atlantian weapons, were useless.

/Did you do your research on ancient forts of Leacia Yami?/

Yami looked at Yugi, guiltily. Yugi sighed.

/There are underground passages from these old forts to the palace grounds that were used by the ancient mages./

Yugi smiled at the sorry look Yami gave. The warrior now left even more useless.

/Just follow me./

Yugi began to walk around the perimeter of the dungeon, his eyes darting back and forth. He was looking for something that to a human seemed normal but was out-of-place for a Leacian. Near a tree, opposite of the small courtyard, was a statue of the silver cube.

/Found it./ Yugi pointed toward the statue.

Yami nodded. He knew that the cube represented a different type of architectural design which Leacians preferred not to have. Luckily, no human was guarding it, but there was another obstacle.

/The only problem are the soldiers occupying the courtyard./

Yugi nodded. Lifting his hands he cloaked them in magic. Yami stood close by and followed his partner as Yugi led them towards the statue. Reaching the statue, Yugi ended the cloaking spell and loosened the earth below. A stone door emerged. Using his magic, he lifted the circular stone barrier. Yami jumped in, with Yugi repeating the action right behind, before sealing the door once again.

The pathway was dark. Yugi gathered the last of his magic to light a couple of torches. He handed one to Yami.

"This should lead us to the palace."

Yami nodded.

The two ran through the seemingly endless tunnel, hoping to reach the palace to warn the king in time.

* * *

"You already started the attack!"

A human male with long white hair shrugged, careful not to tip his wine.

"I figured why not start the party?"

The pink-haired Atlantian gritted his teeth. Never had he ever had to deal with sure a character. His flamboyancy was atrocious in any public setting and his humor was meant for a child. _How can this man be a leader of the human race?_

"Pegasus, you were told to wait for our approval." The Atlantian scolded. "What if the Leacians get wind of our plan and build retaliation?"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes and placed a wily smirk on his face.

"Do you really think the Leacians can beat a force as great as an Atlantian and human coalition?"

"Of course not! The Atlanians are the best. No one can beat us."

"Then don't worry so much Siegfried. We are merely the beginning act. Aren't the real warriors your own?"

Siegfried snuffed at the arrogant but correct statement. The Atlantians were the most superior race to anything in the galaxy. The Atlanians would bring victory to this war. If he was the ruler, the humans would already be a thing of the past. A smirk emerged on his lips, bringing a rose to his nose, enjoying the thought.

"I will let Lord Dartz know of this. He may be unhappy about your actions." Siegfried turned and left the dining hall, leaving Pegasus to engage in his drinking. His eyes narrowed as he walked past the threshold.

"Humans, wretched creatures."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Notes: /mind link speech/**

**Chapter Three**

Siegfried entered the throne chamber of his beloved home. A large statue of a sea dragon stood proudly as it stared towards the heavens. In front of the statue knelt a tall but skinny man with long white hair that was gathered near the bottom. Large white and soft teal blue robes covered his body. The belt which surrounded his waist was patterned with yellow and red triangles. A crown with sharp angles sat perfectly atop of his head.

"Lord Dartz," Siegfried began as he bowed before the ruler of Atlantis, "I have some bad news."

The long white-haired man rose from his kneeling position.

"And that would be?"

"The humans have already begun the attack on Leacia."

The ruler stared at the large statue before him. He raised his hands above his head, giving homage to the stone idol.

"The humans are rash creatures that do not see far into the future. They are poor souls indeed."

Dartz turned to his right-hand man.

"This changes nothing. We will go as planned. Ready the troops and the Three Warriors."

Siegfried nodded and left, keeping the rose near his nose.

Dartz smiled to himself. "Perhaps this will be in our favor."

* * *

The two Leacians bowed before the king.

"Speak."

"Your Majesty, we are in danger." Yugi proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" The Leacian ruler demanded.

"We were attacked by humans when we were on the visiting the Wayward Waterfall."

A burst of laughter erupted from the king's mouth.

"You think we are in danger because of a few humans?"

"They were using Atlantian weapons."

Bakura ceased his laughter. He stared at Yami who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. The look from his eyes told the king he should reconsider his confidence level. Bakura leaned his chin onto his hands.

"Damn! This is a problem."

"When we were captured, the soldiers talked about something about Atlantians, but we couldn't get the rest." Yugi added to the ominous news.

Bakura's eyes narrowed in focus. This was not a good thing. The people of Leacia could fight against the humans or Atlantians alone, but it was another thing fighting them at the same time.

"We need to come up with a strategy to win against the combined forces." Yugi stated.

"It would have to be one hell of a strategy."

Yugi looked over at Yami. His arms were still intertwined amongst themselves. A distinct smirk of disgust was spread upon his lips. He obviously was not happy about something. Yugi had a guess, but decided not to press the issue with the current crisis.

"I will consult the war council. Perhaps they will know of a way to defeat them."

Yugi bowed in respect before leaving. Yami nodded towards the king before following his boyfriend. Bakura held his head high, despite the news of the invading enemy. He waved to one of the guards.

"Gather the council."

* * *

Yami stormed into his bedroom. He never really liked the fact Bakura was on the thrown. But the council refused any other candidate.

"Out of all the people, why did they have to pick Bakura?"

"You know they only picked him to change your mind."

Yami failed to acknowledge Yugi with eye contact. "They shouldn't have allowed it after I refused to reconsider."

"You and the council are both stubborn. Besides Bakura hasn't done anything too terrible."

"Yet."

Yugi shifted his eyes to the ground, feeling guilty for his lover's anguish. If the council approved of him, then Bakura wouldn't be in power. But they felt he was too small to rule next to the former ruler, so they gave Yami an ultimatum; either leave Yugi and stay as their king or stay with him and they would choose the successor, where Yami could give no protest. To Yugi's delight and dismay, Yami chose him. He returned his gaze to Yami before speaking.

"Do you regret choosing me Atemu?"

His anger washed away at the sound of his birth name. He turned to see his lover, who had braced himself for an answer he didn't want to hear. Yami smiled. He walked over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him.

"No Aibou. I have no regrets of leaving the thrown." He squeezed the teen tighter. "I would never regret being with you."

"But the way you looked at Bakura…"

"Yugi, I don't regret leaving the thrown to be with you. I just don't like how the council chose him as the successor."

"Yami, he has been a good ruler. Just because he is your rival…"

"Yugi," the older Leacian commanded, cupping Yugi's chin, "please don't talk about him."

Yami guided Yugi's lips to his own, kissing him lightly.

* * *

The council gathered in the main conference. Bakura stared into the middle of the group, dreading to tell them the situation. Yugi and Yami were both present; even though they both knew what was the meeting was about.

"My council, Leacia is under attack. Humans and Atlantians have united to fight against us." Dozens of gasps and outbursts swept the room. "We need to find a way to defeat them."

One Leacian spoke up. "Due to the numbers of the humans and the magical abilities of the Atlantians, I think the only way to defeat them is to gather and use the ancient artifacts."

"The ancient artifacts?"

Hua stood, adding to his earlier suggestion. "The ancient artifacts are seven gold items that carry magical powers which amplify the abilities of magicians."

"Where are they?"

"Unfortunately, your Majesty, they are no longer on Leacia, but are scattered over Earth."

"What?"

"It is the truth Emperor Bakura," Deia confirmed.

Bakura cursed under his breath. With the items of Earth, it would be a suicide mission to retrieve them, despite the abilities of any Leacian.

"Why the hell are they on Earth?"

"Many years ago, a former ruler was fearful of a rebellion. He decided to remove the threat. He had the ancient artifacts sent to Earth since the humans have no magical powers. They would be harmless."

"Your Majesty."

Bakura's piercing lavender eyes shifted towards the voice. Yugi stood, wearing his official magician robes. The blue robes, garnished in white strips of fringe, covered his entire body. He continued to stare at Bakura, waiting for the king to answer.

Yami sat next to the now standing Yugi. His arms were in his signature crossed fashion, annoyed by Bakura's conduct. As he heard Yugi speak, he shifted his crimson eyes towards his lover.

"What is it Yugi?"

"I think we should search for the ancient artifacts."

The majority of the council had to stifle their laughter.

Hua stood again. "It is a suicidal mission. To have a Leacian on Earth."

"Not if we are discreet."

Yami said nothing, but his anxiety grew. /Yugi, what are you getting at?/

No answer.

Yugi continued. "If we only sent a few Leacians, say two to four, to search for the items, we would be discreet enough."

Deia rolled his eyes. "That would take forever."

"It is better than sending half of our population to earth, leaving our planet unprotected," Yugi countered.

"Then who should we send?"

"I will go."

The council became silent. Here, one of the smallest Leacians claimed he would go to into enemy territory to get the items.

At this point Yami was stunned. He knew the dangers of entering enemy territory, and he knew Yugi knew too. Yet his precious Aibou volunteered to face the danger.

"You?"

Yugi nodded with confidence. He wanted to make it clear of his intentions.

"You," Deia began, "you who must be one of the smallest Leacians ever, who hasn't mastered their magical abilities, want to travel to Earth to claim the ancient artifacts which we have no idea where to start looking?"

"Yes."

Bakura smirked in humor. "You must have some balls Yugi."

"I want to help Leacia in any way I can. Leacia is my home." The magician spoke with determination emitting from his amethyst eyes.

"I doubt you are going alone."

"I will go with him."

Yugi shifted his eyes to focus on Yami, who now stood next to him.

"Your Majesty," Hua began with a cautious tone, "although I do not want to show disrespect, but having two under-aged, under-qualified Leacians to find the artifacts does not seem practical." His eyes narrowed towards Yugi. "Especially one as small as him."

Yugi held back his anger. _Again with the height_.

/Yugi.../

He ignored Yami's comforting. It was always his height with the council. It sickened him.

"But we have no other choice," Yugi spoke, hiding his anger, "unless you want skilled fighters to leave the front lines, when it is possible war would start."

"This is ridiculous! No one is qualified for such a task, especially someone who is as small as you."

"We have to try." Yugi pleaded, ignoring the last comment.

"I will allow it."

Everyone in the council turned to the king, who had an unwavering approval over his face.

"It will be interesting to see if this little guy can handle himself on Earth." Bakura spoke, hiding a chuckle under his breath. He twisted his head to the smallest Leacian in the room. "Yugi, is there anything I could do for you?"

"I would request for a healer to come with us. Although I don't expect any injuries, it would be better to be prepared."

Bakura nodded. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

"Your Majesty?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, growing tired of the interruptions. He faced in the direction of Hua.

"What?" His voice reflected his increasing annoyance.

"The council requests that all members of the expedition to Earth have a complete physical. There is no point in sending under-aged Leacians if they are also in poor health."

"Fine," he muttered, "anyone going with Yugi and Yami will have to get a physical."

Yugi nodded.

"Meeting ajo…"

"Your majesty?"

Bakura grunted loudly. He narrowed his eyes towards Deia with a look of death.

"What is it now?"

"We need to discuss the battle plan and preparation for when the humans and Atlantians attack us here."

Bakura slumped back into the chair. Being emperor was turning out to be a drag.

"Fine. Yugi and Yami, get out of here and prep."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami shouted as soon as they walked out of the council room.

"You didn't ask."

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders, spinning him around so he would face him.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since they mentioned the items."

"Yugi," Yami began in a scolding tone.

Yugi gripped Yami's hands which held his shoulders. The younger Leacian felt his lover release his grip. He brought them down, keeping his grasp on Yami's hands, squeezing them gently.

"Yami I know this won't be easy, but I want to help Leacia. I am not the strongest, or have the most magical talent, but I want to help our home as much as I can. I figure I can help this way. Besides," Yugi relaxed his grip, "I want to show the council that size doesn't matter."

Yami stared into his eyes, determined and relentless. His Aibou had no intention of leaving the task, despite the danger. The last thing the former ruler wanted was for his lover to embrace danger, but he knew Yugi, and Yugi wasn't about to give up on something he believed in. Yami sighed as he released Yugi's hands.

"Fine Yugi, you win. We will go to Earth and find the ancient relics."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Notes: /mind link speech/**

**Chapter Four**

Yugi knocked on the door, hoping his friend wasn't in the middle of training.

"In a minute!"

Yugi rested his hands behind his back. When it came to Malik, there was no telling when he would be ready.

The door opened. Standing on the other side of the door was a taller Leacian with lavender eyes and hair the color of white sand. He wore comfortable clothes, not the normal healer apprentice robe which reached the floor. Yugi gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hey Yugi, what is it?"

"Well," Yugi began, in an innocent tone, "I was wondering if…"

"Oh no."

Yugi blinked.

"What?"

"I heard about the war council and your little expedition to Earth," Malik said, waving a finger, "and you're here to ask if I could be the tagalong healer."

"Will you?"

"Yugi," Malik began with a sigh, "You know that I am happy to help, but I really don't think Marik will let me."

"You're going to let Marik run your life?"

"He has to help me make the decision." The taller boy commented, "I mean, he is my mate."

"Please Malik." Yugi clasped his hands together. "You would be a great healer for our group. Plus, you are the best at copying languages."

Malik sighed again. He knew Yugi only used his sweetness to get what he wanted when it really counted. He also knew Yugi knew it worked.

"I will talk to Marik, but most likely I will go with you."

Yugi smiled wide and gave his friend a hug.

"Thank you Malik!"

The taller Leacian returned the hug, tapping his back. "I know Yugi, I know." He spoke in a manner which suggested he was always the good guy, helping everyone and anyone.

Yugi released Malik.

"I need to work on some more preparations for the mission. Just come by the house and I will give you the rest of the details."

He turned to wave goodbye, when he remembered the council's request. He twisted his head back, shouting.

"Oh, the council wants the three of us to have a physical before the trip." He replied warmly, before changing to a chagrin tone. "I think it's just an attempt to cancel the mission. They weren't too thrilled about the idea."

"So I heard."

Malik waved Yugi off, thinking of only one thing, Marik's reaction.

* * *

"What?"

Malik shook away the fierceness of his mate's voice. "I said Yugi wants me to go with him to Earth to find the ancient artifacts."

"I heard what you said," Marik clarified angrily, "what I mean is 'are you serious?'"

"Marik," Malik soothed, hoping the tone will calm the outraged Leacian, "I know it isn't the safest mission, but it would mean a great deal to Yugi if I go."

"You're not going anywhere and that's that!" Marik stormed into the living area and sat firmly in his chair, expressing his position with his body.

"Marik…"

"You are not going anywhere." Marik shouted from his chair, unrelenting his stance both in the argument and his chair. He kept his eyes fixed against the wall, refusing to look at his lover as his arms continued in their closed position. "You are my union mate and I can dictate where you go and what you do."

Malik lowered his eyebrows in anger.

"As my union mate, you should be supportive of me."

"I am supportive," Marik shouted from his seat, now looking back at Malik, "I am supporting you by saving your life."

"No, you are suffocating my life. You are trying to control every aspect of my life. You want to control me like if I was your puppet."

"Because you want to run around in one of the most dangerous places!" Marik rose from his chair, frustration and anger now in control of his movements. He glared at his love. "I have to in order to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting!" Malik's voice rose in volume, trying to fight with Marik's almost deafening tone.

"If I remember correctly you were a whimpering little boy when I met you." Marik snapped. "Not at all the fighting type."

"Well," Malik snorted, "I am no longer that boy you found Marik!" His heart dropped from his mate's words. Marik thought he couldn't protect himself and he hadn't grown up at all since they met five years ago. "If you can't get past that then maybe I should leave!"

Malik turned on his heels and began to rush towards the door. He needed to get away for a while. Sure, he and Marik fought, but this was different. Marik had become relentless again, never once considering his feelings about the situation. It always seemed to be the case. Malik would try to go out into the world but always be stopped by Marik, in one way or another. Marik always had the final say.

He felt a small tug on his waist, causing him stumble by the obstacle. He looked down to see Marik's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Lavender eyes twisted around, only to find similar eyes staring back.

"Why can't you see I am trying to keep you safe?"

Malik softened his surprised gaze. He laid the back of his head on Marik's chest, stroking his hand that grabbed his waist.

"I know Marik, but I want to help. Since I'm not a master healer, this is the best way to help Leacia."

Marik sighed before he kissed his neck. "I don't like the fact that you're going to Earth without me."

Malik smirked. "Maybe you can come with us."

* * *

"No way."

Yami crossed his arms and glared at Marik as the words poured out of his mouth.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Despite being friends, Yami always seemed to put Marik at arm's length, for his own sanity, and Yugi knew it. He put on hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yami, we can't have Malik be our healer and communicator if Marik doesn't come."

"Then we don't need one." Yami proudly proclaimed. "I can protect you Yugi."

"And if you get hurt."

"Not going to happen." He spoke, words dripping with confidence.

"Well, I am not taking that chance. Besides, we need someone who came communicate with the humans, just in case." Yugi walked over to Marik. "Welcome aboard Marik. You just have to have a physical before we leave."

The warrior grunted, darting his eyes away from his older companion. _Marik is only going to cause trouble_.

/_You_ don't have to come Yami./

"The hell I'm not!"

Marik and Malik blinked at the sudden outburst. Yugi laughed silently to himself. Yami, realizing what he did, twisted his head to avoid their confused gaze.

"It's settled," Yugi finalized, looking around at the others who he had gathered, "The four of us will go to Earth and find the ancient relics before the Atlantians and humans initiate their attack."

**

* * *

**

**Yugi makes it sound so easy.**

**A little short, but I want to wait for the next twist.**

**The reason that Marik and Malik call each other union mates rather than husbands is due to the fact Leacians are all male. The term "husband" is an Earth/human word to distinguish, for the most part, the male of a married couple. (No, Yugi and Yami have not completed the ritual of their union, which is why they are not considered mates. I also changed the term boyfriend between them in previous chapters since this would also be considered an Earth/human reference).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this chapter may creep some people out. Within its contents, it explains how Leacians are able to get pregnant within their race. You have to keep in mind that Leacians have **_**similar**_** bodies, not same bodies, as humans and Atlantians. They have the "special organ" which allows them to impregnate each other. For this reason, I am VERY nervous about posting this chapter. Well, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Five**

Yugi walked into the examination room. A round stone table was situated in the middle of the room. Shelves stocked with colorful concoctions lined the wall. Pieces of white cloth were laid on top of a smaller round side table.

"You alone?"

"Yes," Yugi confirmed, "the others had their physicals earlier today. I had to take care of some business for the mission."

The master healer chuckled. "You sound confident that you are going to Earth."

"I know I am." Yugi replied confidently. "This is just a formality."

The master healer nodded. He motioned Yugi to the table.

"Remove your robe."

Yugi obliged and removed the garment, exposing his chest. He set the training robe on a hook near the entrance.

"Lie down on the table so your back is to the stone."

The young Leacian raised himself onto the table, cursing under his breath. Even the medical field was mocking his height it seemed. _Once this mission is over, they will have nothing to complain about._

Yugi shivered as his skin touched the stone. _Why doesn't anyone warm the stone?_ He contemplated on whether to heat the stone himself, but decided against it. He didn't want any false results in his physical due to his magic use.

"Just relax Yugi. I will be channeling your aura to use during your physical. The process is painless, but you must relax and stay still."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. He had had a physical before; the procedure was nothing new. Though, he had to admit it was a weird feeling.

The young Leacian heard the examiner whisper something, but the words were too faint to be clear. He felt his body temperature rise with the incantation, indicating it was working. Channeling an aura caused friction within the body, causing a rise in body temperature.

He felt something slouch against his head. The examiner had begun the inspection. The process felt like warm gel pressing against his head as his own aura danced over the area. The aura could tell the healer if anything was unnatural within the body as the channeling continued.

Yugi twitched as he felt his aura was forced towards his throat, the master healer nudging it gently.

"Keep still."

Yugi obeyed, despite the uncomfortable sensation of his own energy massaging his esophagus. It was like someone was trying to force him to swallow something he didn't want to eat.

The healer moved down to his chest. He patted the aura around his lungs, searching for any abnormalities. Yugi resisted the urge of cough as the energy squeezed gently on his alveoli. The examination moved to his heart. He felt his pulse against the aura energy as it seemed to swim around the blood organ, raising the temperature of the red liquid.

The abdomen was the trickiest area to scan during a physical. Multiple organs occupied the region, including the one physiological difference Leacians had from either humans or Atlantians, the jina.

The jina was the organ that supported a baby when a Leacian becomes pregnant. It held the necessary conditions for reproduction. The seeds from two Leacians combine and mix in that organ which forms a baby. A baby develops and grows for ten months before he is born, coming out from the sinta, which connects the jina to the outside of the body.

Yugi struggled not to squirm as the healer pressed against his liver. He held back the urge to vomit as his stomach was nudged. The pancreas, the appendix and the intestines all brought annoying sensations from the fine touches and shoves.

The healer moved lower towards the jina, stroking the outside of the love organ with the energy of the aura.

Yugi felt the energy surround his jina. The soft rubbing against the organ caused the organ to heat up. The aura poked more deliberately at the love organ as the healer pushed deeper into the tissue of the jina, causing Yugi to clench his teeth at the rough touch.

Suddenly the heat formed by the channeling left Yugi's body. He opened his eyes, blinking. He tilted his head towards the master healer. The man leaned over the side table, writing on a lone piece of paper.

"Master…"

"You are finished."

Yugi sat up, confused by the statement.

"What do you mean? You haven't checked my legs."

"You're not going on the mission."

Yugi's eyes narrowed from anger. "What do you mean I am not going?"

"You didn't pass the physical." The master healer answered as he slipped the writing tool behind his ear.

_Something is wrong with me?_

Yugi jumped off the table. "How can you say I didn't pass? I felt you check my head, my throat, my lungs, my heart, my liver, my stomach, my pancreas, my appendix, and my intestines without any problems. It was only when you got to my jina that you…"

Yugi froze as his own words reached his ears. _He stopped after reaching my jina_. His face went pale. _He stopped at my jina_. His body began to shake. _He stopped at my…_

Yugi finally dropped to his knees before slumping into a sitting position. His head was hung low as shock continued its hold. Yugi placed a shaky hand over his abdomen.

"You know, you are supposed to get a physical every month if you are sexually active." The master healer stated. "When was the last time you had a physical?"

"Six months ago." Yugi spoke in a shaky voice.

"I'm surprised you would be so irresponsible Yugi, especially since you are the offspring of Akemis. He never let anything slip."

Yugi didn't respond. He was still accepting the fact that he was pregnant.

At the moment, it was the last thing he wanted. He was planning to go to Earth and find the seven ancient artifacts. He was planning helping his home from the imminent war. He was planning was proving to the council that he was not just a bother, but a valuable member of society. Now, with a baby growing inside him, his plans were beginning to shatter.

"I need to report this."

Yugi perked up his head.

"No!"

The master healer ceased at the sound of the young Leacian's shout. He turned to see Yugi standing right in front of him, water lining his eyes.

"If the council finds out they will never let me go!"

"Don't you think that is for the best?"

Yugi shook his head. "I brought forth the mission. I volunteered to go to Earth to find the ancient artifacts. If they found out I would be forced into hiding during the fighting. I want to help Leacia. I want to help in protecting my home, my friends, and my family."

"But that was before you knew. Tell me, would you have suggested going if you knew?"

Yugi bit his lip as he dropped his gaze. The reality of the truth hit him.

"No."

"Exactly."

Yugi returned his gaze once more to the examiner.

"But I have to go! I need to go!"

"Why?"

"I can't do anything here. The council wouldn't look at me when I wasn't pregnant. Can you imagine what they would do if they knew I was? All I would do is wait around for the war to end. I want to prove my worth to everyone. I want to show I can be an asset to society."

Yugi took a deep breath after explaining his reasons for keeping the baby secret. He waited for a word, any words from the doctor.

"It's for your safety Yugi, and the baby's."

"Please Ren," Yugi begged, calling the master healer by his first name, "I want to go to Earth. I want to help. I don't want to run and hide. I know it is going to be dangerous, but I can do this!"

"Yugi…"

"Please, Ren, please." Yugi now pleaded desperately. He had to go to Earth. He wanted to show he could help, despite being so small.

"You don't know how long you will be on Earth. What if you can't find the items within a timely manner?"

Yugi tilted his head downward in thought.

"How far along am I?"

"Three months."

Yugi closed his eyes. He had a max of two months before he would really start showing.

"I will have all the items in two months." He said confidently to the master healer, his eyes now open and filled with determination.

"Can you really make that claim?"

"Ren, you grew up with my parents. Kano and Akemis were both powerful and strong Leacians. Would you expect anything less from their only child?"

He chuckled at his patient. "No." His laughed ceased as he became serious. "But I know neither of them would want me to put you in danger."

"I am putting myself in danger." Yugi clarified in an equally serious tone.

The master healer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He took the writing utensil from behind his ear. Quickly he scribbled onto a slip of his prescription pad paper. The sound of the paper tearing was heard. He handed the paper to Yugi.

"You're all set."

Yugi glanced at the paper. It read "Yugi is clear to go to Earth."

The expecting Leacian lifted his gaze to the master healer.

"I expect you to see me when you get back."

"Thank you so much."

The master healer waved his hand. "I don't need thanks. Most likely I will lose my position when word gets out."

"I won't let that happen Ren." Yugi assured, gripping the paper.

"Remember you cannot take any medicines," the master healer warned, "or it will harm the baby. You can only be healed by your own aura or through the channeling of another. If you become injured, you will have to tell Malik."

Yugi paled and nodded. "I understand."

"Be careful Yugi."

Yugi gave his parents' old friend a quick smile. "I will Ren."

With the all-clear slip, he thanked the doctor once more, redressed himself and left. He glanced at the paper before moving his robe to put them in his pants pocket. He pushed the baby out of his mind as he continued to come up with a plan of action. Entering enemy territory was a serious matter. They would have to be very careful in order to succeed. Yugi had an idea in motion, but his comrades might not like it, especially Yami.

He froze. He gripped the paper in his pocket tighter as anxiety built within me. He was ready to keep the baby a secret from the council. He was ready to keep the truth from his family and friends. He was ready to lie to the world.

But he couldn't lie to Yami.

He sat down on a round bench outside the healing chambers. In order to go to Earth, he would have to lie to Yami, his lover, his Mou Hitori no Boku.

Yugi buried his face into his hands. _How am I going to keep this from Yami?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Warning: "alien" lemon (I say this because the Leacian body is similar but not the same as the Earth human body)**

**Chapter Six**

Yugi entered the home he shared with Yami. He slowly closed the door, hoping his love was training, and not home.

"Aibou? Is that you?"

Yugi gulped, struggling to keep his fear from escaping.

"Yes."

Yami emerged from the living room wearing in a pair of loose-fitting pants, his chest bare.

"I was wondering what was keeping you."

He took Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi's initial shock quickly washed away as the warmth of Yami's lips registered in his brain. No matter how bad Yugi felt, Yami's kisses would always chase them away.

Yami broke the kiss.

"Everything fine?"

Yugi nodded; afraid his voice might crack with the lie.

"Good," Yami turned towards the living room. Yugi followed him, keeping his fear in check.

"Something came for you today."

Yami handed the bag to Yugi. The little Leacian took the bag, dropping it once he realized how heavy it was.

Yami chuckled at the surprised look on Yugi's face. Yugi scolded Yami with his eyes.

"You knew it was heavy."

"You just need to build your strength."

Yugi glared at his boyfriend before opening the bag. Yami stood over his shoulder, in attempt to peek into the bag.

"Yes!"

"What?"

Yugi smiled at Yami.

"I had requested something for our trip. It looks like they pulled it off."

Yami raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"What exactly did you request?"

Yugi reached into the bag and pulled out what looked like a bundle of blue and black cloth.

"Here," he said, handing the bundle to his boyfriend, "try this on."

Yami glanced at the fabric, then at Yugi, then back at the fabric.

"You want me to wear this?"

Yugi sighed in annoyance. "Yes Yami, please put this on."

Yami eyed the weird looking clothes once more. Yugi waved them in the air, teasing Yami. Yami grunted as he snatched them. He scanned the material more closely before setting the bundle on the side stone table. He began to remove his pants.

"Yami! You don't need to change here."

"It's not like you haven't seen it before Yugi," Yami commented playfully.

"But I am sure the neighbors wouldn't want to see it."

Holding up his pants, Yami grabbed the bundle and moved into the bedroom. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sometimes that man doesn't think."

Yami was great on the battlefield. His fighting techniques were top notch, always coming on top of any sword fight competition, any hand-to-hand tournaments, or any battle strategy event. Yet, he had his moments, especially when trying to convey his true feelings.

Yugi was never afraid of showing his emotions. Some people thought he was weak due to his sensitivity. Many times did he try to get Yami to let out his real emotions, his true feelings. Mostly, Yami would just give a stone face.

Except when they made love the first time; that is when he saw Yami's true feelings.

Yugi blushed at the thought, recalling the night. He felt complete, content as become one with Yami, allowing Yami to enter him and…

Yugi snapped to today, to the news he heard earlier. He placed his hand on his abdomen again, rubbing his skin underneath his robe. _It was probably that night when I…_

He stopped short, knowing Yami was in the other room. The two have been connected since that night, being able to communicate through what is known as the mind link. Only when Leacians mate does the connection form. Unfortunately, it allowed them to read each others' thoughts if they were not careful.

Yugi stood up and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. Amethyst eyes stared sorrowfully at the mirror. The reality of the situation seemed nonexistence. He did not feel pregnant, he did not look pregnant, yet Ren claimed otherwise. Subconsciously, Yugi placed a hand over his abdomen as he bit his lip. Sickness came to his stomach as he flashbacked to leaving his physical. Turning on the faucet, he situated his mouth under the running water, taking a large gulp of water, in hopes of settling his stomach.

"Yugi?"

He quickly turned off the faucet.

"Yes?"

"What exactly am I wearing?"

Yugi breathed slowly, wiping the water from his mouth. He exited the bathroom, seeing Yami standing in a black tank top and blue pants.

"We need to blend in when we are on Earth, so I had some clothes made to resemble that of humans."

"Well, I don't feel right in them. It is unnatural."

"Marik, Malik and I will be wearing similar clothing."

Yami glared at Yugi.

"Put it on."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Yami's glare had lost its affect on him. He grabbed his own bundle and went into the bedroom. He tossed the clothing onto the bed. Grabbing the hem of his magician's tunic, he pulled the comfortable clothing over his head. A low growl echoed in the room.

"Do you have to do that every time I undress?"

Yami smirked wily in response.

Yugi went back to redressing himself with the human clothing. He slipped on the blue pants, zipping them so they fit sung around his hips. He unraveled the folded tank, tugging the new garment into place. Stepping sideways, he now stared at himself in the mirror.

"Weird, isn't it?" Yami asked from his position on the bed.

Yugi twisted his body in several directions, examining his new look.

"It's not that bad."

Yami now stood next to Yugi, staring at himself.

"It's still weird."

"Yami, there is one more thing."

Yugi waved his hand in front of Yami's disgruntled face. Yami blinked by the motion, bewildered by the action. A moment later, he glanced back at the mirror. A male with pure black, spiky hair and brown eyes stared back at him.

"What did you do Yugi? What happened to my beautiful eyes and hair?" Yami shouted, touching his reflection.

"Blending in isn't the option Yami, it's the requirement."

The older Leacian shifted his gaze back to Yugi.

"But why…"

He stopped short. Yami looked now into blue eyes, not the amethyst ones he fell in love with.

"Yami, I have to do it for Malik and Marik. You're not the only one who will have a disguise."

Yami stared back into the mirror, stroking his now black hair.

"Now I really hate this."

"I know you don't like it, but in order to keep a low profile we need to blend in." Yugi spoke before biting his lip.

Yami noticed the nervous twitch from the reflection in the mirror. He removed his hand from his magically dyed hair, worried by Yugi's body language. He twisted his entire body, inches away from his lover.

"What is the matter Aibou?"

Yugi shifted his gaze back to Yami, whose crimson eyes had softened.

"Well, in order to…" Yugi struggled to continue, darting his gaze to the left. "That is, if we are to truly blend in, we have to…have to…"

Yami stroked his hands up and down Yugi's arms, trying to relax him. Yugi tensed at the sudden heat caused by the friction of Yami's comforting motion.

"Just say it Aibou."

"We can't be doing this while we are on Earth."

Yami stopped the soothing motion and blinked.

"What?"

Yugi sighed. "You know that the majority of the human race does not approve homosexuality. We can't do this while we are on Earth." He waved his hands back and forth between Yami and him, indicating their intimacy. "We have to act like we're just friends, or brothers."

Yami frowned. Not only did he have to dress and look like a human, but he had to act to their standards, and restrain his urges on Earth.

But he only had to restrain his urges on Earth.

He inched closer to Yugi, brushing away his bangs, exposing his fake blue eyes. Face exposed, Yami cupped Yugi's head, entangling his fingers in his hair and tilting his face up towards his own. He felt Yugi shiver under his touch.

"What are you doing?"

Yami smirked again, moving his face closer to Yugi's.

"If we can't do anything on Earth, we might as well do it now."

Yugi could not protest as Yami claimed his lips with his silky ones. He instinctively raised his hands, encircling Yami's head with his grip. The new leverage deepened the lustful kiss.

Yami stepped forward, causing Yugi to step back. He repeated the motion, never yielding the kiss. He smirked under the kiss as he felt Yugi's thighs hit the bed.

Yugi bent slowly backwards, using Yami's head for support. Landing the bed, he scooted towards the headboard, giving the two all the room they would need.

Yami removed the Earth-inspired shirt which concealed his body and tossed it aside, swishing his hair back and forth. The sight heightened Yugi's already coming erection.

He reached over for Yugi, rubbing his hands along Yugi's ribs underneath his shirt. The sudden touch caused the smaller Leacian to groan.

Yugi did not see Yami smirk. His mind was registering all the touches he was receiving. He barely noticed that his black pants had been loosened when something squeezed his member.

"Ahh!"

Yami stroked the heated and hard member of his lover, enjoying the sounds the younger Leacian was making. The feel of the genitals on his fingers caused Yami's erection to stiffen more.

Yugi felt Yami remove his hand from his member. He wanted more. The throbbing pain pulsed through his body.

"Yami."

Yugi cried his lover's name in desire and haste. He felt his pants slide, the fabric brushing along his member in the process. Yugi hissed as he tried to keep himself from releasing. He lifted his head, watching Yami remove his lower garment, becoming completely naked.

Yami climbed onto the bed, positioning himself atop his Aibou. He kissed his lustfully once again, causing their erections to rub gently against each other.

Both moaned in pleasure.

Yugi reached for Yami's hair, gripping a few of the locks in his small grasp. He spread his legs farther apart, signaling he was ready.

Yami grabbed Yugi's right thigh, raising it, getting a better angle.

Yugi cried in pleasure as Yami's member entered his sinta. No matter how many times they had done it before, the sensation of euphoria was always the same; intense, bold, and immeasurable in bliss.

Yami felt the slickness in Yugi, his body giving the go-ahead. Intending to make it last as long as possible tonight, he began to move to what seemed like a snail pace. Each slow-moving thrust sent a wave of pleasure throughout Yami's body and Yugi's body.

Yugi gripped harder, enjoying yet hating the pace.

"Yami."

He lunged deep within Yugi after hearing his name. He brought his lips down, kissing his lover roughly across his lips. He kept his body still, focusing on the kiss.

That annoyed Yugi.

"Atemu!" Yugi struggled to say through the kiss. He felt his lover frown slightly on his lips.

Yami, upon hearing his birth name, decided to end his games. He released the kiss and began to move faster, harder inside his lover.

Yugi hastily slipped his hands out of Yami's tri-colored locks and grasped tightly onto his shoulders. He followed Yami's pace as best he could.

"Yami!"

"Yugi!"

The two collapsed, breathing hard after releasing. Yugi stayed in a surrender position, arms spread wide as Yami laid still atop his chest. Several moments past as the two waited in silence, allowing their bodies to return to normal.

Yami slipped out of Yugi without saying a word. He placed himself next to his lover, copying the same submissive position.

Yugi shivered as Yami's body left him, exposing his skin to the chilly night air. He reached for the covers, concealing his body. He pressed against his Mou Hitori no Boku once again, feeling his toned muscles on his skin in attempt to keep warm.

Yami encircled his arms around his Aibou, kissing his forehead gently.

Yugi snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent, smiling the whole time.

"Good night Aibou."

"Goodnight Mou Hitori no Boku."

**Up Next: The group goes to Earth!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: /mind link speech/ -This is the same syntax for any of the Leacian couples. It should be clear by the text who is speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its elements.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Marik is going on the mission?"

"Yes."

"Why? He is a master magician, albeit new. He should stay here."

"Bakura already approved it."

Deia tapped his chin. "If he is going, then Yugi does not need to go."

"No, he will go."

Deia stared at his fellow council member.

"Why?"

"To show Atemu that choosing Yugi was a mistake. Who knows, Yugi may hurt himself beyond repair or even get himself killed." Hua smiled slyly. "With Yugi out of the way, Atemu will take back the throne."

"Are you insane?" Deia threw up his arms in protest. "You would really put such a small Leacian in danger!"

"He put himself in danger Deia." Hua clarified. "He wanted to go to Earth. If he gets killed, then that is his fault, and Leacia will reap the benefits."

* * *

Yugi fidgeted with his human-inspired clothing, tugging on the blue tank top. It was minutes from their departure to Earth. Finally, they would begin their search to find the items.

But his mind was elsewhere.

It had taken all of his willpower to keep the …surprise from Yami, and they had only been awake for two hours.

"Once we get started I will be fine." Yugi justified to himself.

He packed a few more supplies in the bag, food mostly. Without "human" currency, getting such a necessity would be difficult. Small spheres of rolled grains and dried pauny fruits and bundles of serra nuts now filled the sack.

Feeling better, Yugi used string to close the pack. Absentmindedly he swung it over his shoulder, giving a quick nod to no one. The young Leacian began to head towards the door, ready to leave his home, only to have an arm block his path.

Yugi's eyes followed the arm, finding the body and the face attached to it. The now blue irises stared at two intense brown eyes which only seemed to burn with concern.

"Yami?" The younger one asked as innocently as he could.

"What's bothering you Yugi."

Yugi could tell it was a statement, not a question.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi squeaked, doing his best to hide his fear.

"Don't play with me." Yami commanded, waving a finger from his free hand. "I know you better than anyone. You have been on the edge since you came home last night, but your uneasiness has become more prominent since you woke up this morning. What is the problem, and tell me the truth."

Yugi froze. How stupid was he to try to hide his anxiety from Yami. Their connection had become too strong. He could hide nothing from his Mou Hitori no Boku.

He bit his lip. He needed to say something. He could see the patience slowly ebbing away in Yami's face and frustration fazing in. Yugi shut his eyes and said the only thing that came to mind.

"I am nervous."

"About?"

Yugi lifted his eyelids, allowing him to see Yami's beautiful face.

"About…about going to Earth."

"Yugi, you don't have to go. You can stay here."

"NO!" Yami stumbled backwards slightly from the shout. "I mean, I want to go to Earth. I started this mission and I will see it through." He dropped his head. "But I am still scared."

It was not a complete lie. He was nervous, even scared to go to Earth. Going to Earth was, as the council stated, a suicidal mission, but not going would be a massacre on Leacia. They needed to go. He needed to go.

Yugi felt smoothness rub against his skin. He perked up his head in order to find the source of the new sensation. Yami's arms had constricted his own with an embrace. He tensed, feeling Yami's stomach leaning against his own.

"Aibou." Yugi relaxed at the sound of his pet name. "I will right there with you. You have nothing to fear."

The smaller Leacian returned the hug. He knew Yami would be there, always be there, for him. But he bit his lip. This piece of truth was only half of what he should say, needed to say. He would wait for another day, after they return with the ancient artifacts, to break the news to him, the fact they would be parents.

* * *

The four Leacians stood before the council, wearing their disguises. The older pair changed their hair to be blonder and their eyes were now a shade of deep blue. They wore matching clothing, khaki pants and white tank tops. The younger pair had matching black hair, and mismatched eyes.

"There are our explorers." Bakura boasted, slapping Yami on the back, receiving a growl in return. The ruler snickered. He faced the rest of them. "You all know your mission, now get going."

The four nodded. Bakura was never one to give any words of encouragement, or long explanations. They knew what they had to do, get the items fast and return.

"Who will open the gate?"

"I will."

All eyes stared at Yugi. Once again the tiny Leacian placed himself in a position little believed he could fulfill. Most of the council had mouths gapped. Hua, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Let Marik do it." The councilman ordered, shrugging off Yugi's suggestion. "He is after all, a master magician."

"I can do it." The words carried a confidence the teen rarely displayed.

"And if you ended up in the middle of the ocean?"

Yugi kept his mouth shut, defeated by Hua's words. All he wanted was a chance just to prove himself worthy; worthy of being a Leacian, a magician, and Yami's lover. However, with always being shot down at every opportunity, it seemed he would always be in the background.

"One more thing." Hua stated as he walked to the group. "Yugi," he began, watching the little Leacian turn to look at him, "let me see your hand." Hesitant, Yugi obeyed, giving up his hand, which Hua gripped. At that moment, the councilman snapped a circular band of metal over his wrist. Once the trinket was snug, Hua lifted the young one's arms, displaying the bracelet. Attached to the band were three gold bells about the size of an eyeball which hung below. Their soft ding echoed through the throne room as his wrist moved. The tiny Leacian glanced up at Hua, who only grinned.

"Wear this always, that way you can be found."

Yugi fumed in silence. He stared at the bell bracelet. Once again the council taunted him with his height, humiliating him in front of Bakura, his friends, and Yami. He jerked his hand away, causing the tiny bent pieces of metal to chime.

"Let's go." Marik commented, giving a small yet sinister glare at Hua. The master magician folded his hands together, intertwining his fingers in the process. Closing his eyes he focused on his own supply of magic, his aura, gathering the will to open a portal to Earth.

Heat gathered underneath the skin in his hand. In response, he lifted his two index fingers, pointing them to the ceiling. He channeled the aura through his fingers until it reached his fingertips.

"I call upon the rift between time and space."

The master magician opened his eyes. The energy left the tip of his digits and flew across the room like a spark of fire. It hovered for a moment before spinning. The lights expanded as it continued to swirl. The disk grew in diameter until it reached two heads longer than Marik. Within the portal was darkness, their true destination hidden.

Marik lowered his hands, but not his concentration. He waved one hand towards his companions. Malik took a step, before a small force of wind startled him. He watched as Yugi rush past him, literally jumping through the portal. The healer blinked before he followed Yugi.

"Let's go Yami."

The warrior ignored the command. Instead he walked over to Hua. The councilman bowed his head as Yami approached him.

"Is there something…"

Hua ceased midsentence as Yami grabbed the man's robes and yanked hard, forcing the schemer to look back at the former ruler. The older man swore he heard growling as his attacker spoke.

"Leave my lover alone." His eyes darted to the rest of the council. "All of you."

Yami released Hua, causing him to collapse on the ground. Satisfied, the Leacian walked through the portal, leaving the councilman humiliated.

"Serves you right." Marik commented before he entered the portal. Once the magician disappeared the portal vanished.

* * *

Earth was a new place for all of them. The air felt colder than on Leacia. It bit against their exposed skin. Vegetation seemed to have no variety. Grass covered the ground while a few types of shrubbery appeared to have been uncaringly placed in the meadow. Sparsely-spaced trees stood among what little plants there were; each one looked sad, their branches drooping for no reason.

Truly Earth was a drearier place than their home.

Yugi ignored the scenery around him. His brain was still afire with the humiliation. Fists curled into tight spheres. The bells gave a quick jingle as he clenched his fists. With one hand, Yugi ripped off the "monitor" and tossed it to the ground.

"Yugi."

The young magician ignored the sentiment. "What we need to do is look for a local so Malik can copy the language." Yugi said, signaling the beginning of their mission.

The four simultaneously stepped forward, heading towards the large buildings, only to freeze as a loud droning sound traveled through the air. Each one paled before turning their heads. Only a few steps away laid a man on the dirt.

The human was clearly a mess. His clothes were tattered and soiled, like they had been dragged through the warrior's arena after a rainy day. Scars littered his face. The blackened boots that he adorned were so worn holes were imminent. Through the tattered clothes lines that copied scorch marks marked his legs. If he were Leacian, it would be safe to conclude he was in a duel, and lost.

The sound echoed again as the man's chest rose. The Leacians took a deep breath; the man was asleep.

"I think we found our human." Marik murmured as he thumbed the sorry-looking man, snickering at his mate. Malik's eyes opened in horror.

"No way!" Malik shouted in the lowest whisper he could.

"Come on Malik, where else are we going to find an opportunity like this?"

"Marik's right." Yugi interjected in a low voice. "We don't know when we will find someone else. Besides, we need to find the items and return as quickly as possible."

The healer groaned. The sight of the man made him sick, but Yugi had a point. They had no idea when the Atlantians would begin their attack. He would do the distasteful task of copying the language from this slob.

"Just do it quickly." Yami suggested before scanning the area. He turned back to him. "There may be others nearby."

"Alright, just keep quiet." Malik ordered through his teeth. He watched as his fellow companions gave a silent nod. Ready to begin the task, the healer walked on tip-toe towards the sleeping man. Once the distance between them had disappeared, the Leacian extended his hand to the throat. Another snore escaped the human's nostrils, causing Malik to slightly retract his fingers. One deep breath and he continued.

Rough, dirty skin connected to his fingertips. The harshness and grime made the healer shudder. It reminded him of his training, helping those who had battled. He held back vomit at the thought. The bloodied and almost broken bodies always made him squeamish. Why he was destined to be a healer, he will never understand.

Malik shook the images away. This was not the time for his tolerances to waver. He had a task to complete.

With initial contact established, the healer laid his fingers perpendicular across the human's throat. Malik felt his own body become hot as he began to channel his aura into the human. He searched for the human's aura, the personal energy of every person.

The aura was a resource everyone had, though not all races could access it. For Leacians, it was the aura that determined the classification, healer, warrior, or magician. Warriors could use their auras to enhance their fighting abilities, speed, strength and stamina. Healers could manipulate their and others' auras, converting them to diagnose and cure the sick. Magicians had the most control of their aura, for they could control it outside of their bodies.

For humans, their aura was hidden deep within their bodies, keeping their magical capabilities silenced.

Malik dug deep into the man, hoping for some semblance of the hidden energy. Coldness was all that seemed to encase the human's body. If Malik had not witness him breathing, he would have proclaimed him dead. Finally, a small speck of heat and light brushed against his aura.

It was now or never. Using his aura, the healer latched carefully onto the foreign energy. Malik pressed ever so gently on the aura near his throat, snaking around the energy. With auras intertwined, he began to pull the knowledge of the local language. Slowly, the native tongue trekked through the auras and into Malik's brain.

The others sat and watched, keeping their breath still. The last thing they needed was for the human to wake up and break Malik's concentration. Knowing the language was crucial to their mission.

/Almost done./

Marik nodded and gave a heads up to the other two, who gave a quick nod in confirmation.

The copying complete, Malik moved to detach himself. He started to uncoil his channeling aura from the man.

Another snore rang loudly. The vibration reverberated down the aura, causing Malik to jolt at the sensation. The connection ended with a snap.

Dusty blue eyes stared at Malik. The Leacian froze. How was he going to explain to this man why he was standing over him? The human rubbed his eyes before blinking.

"W-"

The dirty human never got to finish his sentence. Malik watched in confusion as the blue eyes became concealed by a pair of eyelids. He slumped to the ground.

/You okay?/

The shaken healer shot his eyes to his mate, who was standing over the now unconscious man.

"Yeah," he responded aloud, inching away from the human.

"Did you get to finish?" Yami asked walking up to the two.

"Yes. Now we can start our search."

"Then we had better get going."

Malik nodded. He gave a quick sigh before turning to his comrades, his fake blue eyes filled with seriousness.

"Once we are in town, we cannot converse in our native language in public. You never know who will be listening and we cannot afford to get caught."

The fierceness in his tone echoed the danger of their situation. Their mission had truly begun.

**Next Time: Collecting the Scales/Balance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know it was a long time for this one. I was focusing my energy on work and Keeping Happiness. I am not 100% happy with how the chapter turned out. It was so much better in my head. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Chapter Eight

The town was unlike any village of Leacia. Smooth stone was forged into the ground, some as black as night. Buildings rose high above the ground, which were also made from crushed or grinded stone. Vegetation was few and far between. What greenery was present were short blades of grass.

Malik led the explorers through the town. He was listening for something, anything that will resemble the items they were looking for, golden objects with an elliptical sketch of an eye. The name would be different. Humans would not know the correct name of the objects, or their origin.

The three followed in silence, keeping in time with the healer's steps. Marik's eyes wandered from building to building, scanning the surrounding area. They were dull for his taste; the grey washed out against the sunlight. Yami kept his eyes focused on the several humans that lined the streets. The fake brown-surrounded pupils shifted back and forth, watching for suspicious activity. Yugi kept his eyes forward on Malik, in case he found something about the items and needed to contact them. He listened to the voices that exited the mouths of the humans as they passed by.

It was hard to be in the middle of a culture with a language was not understood. Yugi wished he knew how to speak this Earth language. It was impossible for one Leacian to know every language on Earth. Unlike Leacia, Earth carried multiple languages and dialects. It was possible for two people to live in the same village and not know how to speak with each other, something unheard of on Leacia.

Yugi hoped they could find the artifacts quietly and quickly. He had promised Ren he would have all of the items within two months time. He prayed that he would keep the promise, to get the items, to return to Leacia and save their home within the two-month deadline. He prayed Malik would be able to decipher the multiple tongues that surrounded them, to be able to pinpoint the location of the legendary objects. He prayed that he would not show by then, that Yami would not find out until they were back on Leacia, in their own home.

His eyes shifted to the warrior. Yugi watched as his dyed eyes scanned through the crowds. His face was stoic yet serious. He meant business, and could back it up with wrath, a wrath Yugi wished he would not see for himself.

Would Yami even be happy about the little one that resided in his jina? He kept the thought far from his mind, but near his heart. It was early for them to have children. They were not even union mates yet, and Yami never said he wanted children. Would this sudden surprise be the relationship's downfall?

Something stiff and rough came in contact with his cheek. He stopped, only to see Malik turn around to face him.

"Are you okay Yugi?"

He nodded as a flush of pink covered his hurting cheek from embarrassment.

"You need to pay attention more. This is a dangerous place." Yami said, although it sounded more like a scolding. Yugi nodded again, keeping his gaze low, hoping Yami would not see beyond his face.

"Why did we stop?"

"I found something." Marik grinned as he pointed to a piece of paper stuck to the side of a building. The paper was colorful with multiple shapes from circles to rectangles to others that they had no name for. Near the bottom were large black smudges, most likely words from one of the language found in this town. The thing that popped out at them was the picture of the golden object with the image of an eye carved on it.

"That is one of the ancient artifacts right?" Marik asked his mate.

"According to the past descriptions, yes." He responded.

"That may be one, but we do not know where it is." Yami pointed out.

"I will ask around," Malik said, "just wait here."

* * *

The building was tall; it looked as if it touched the sky. Its brown exterior appeared to be broken intentionally as deep grooves were etched in lines along the sides. Circular columns held up the roof that hung over the entrance. No windows allowed any natural light to grace the interior.

This was the place Malik had discovered why the item was being held. The human who helped them had told him this was a museum. He recalled the look he received when he asked what a museum was. The human snorted and explained it was a place that held old things. He drew a quick map to the museum from their location and left with a goodbye.

Malik glanced at his companions. One-by-one he gave a quick nod. Yami and Yugi nodded in affirmation while Marik winked. He rolled his eyes at his mate before looking back at the doorway for the building. This was their first task in gaining the ancient artifacts; the first one was located somewhere in this building.

Inside, various, incoherent objects lined the walls, floor, and ceiling. The items were small and large, round and square, tall and short. Some were pinned on the walls by nails while other stood idly on the ground. It was as if humans could walk up and touch the objects.

/It's like they don't care about their things./

Malik ignored his mate and headed towards a circular counter near the front entrance of the building. The counter had a roof on it, which he found odd for a structure that was already indoors. The blue covering had several brush strokes marking atop its fabric. The healer concluded it to be writing, but what it told was unknown. Humans stood behind the counter, surrounded by colorful papers.

A woman with auburn-streaked hair greeted him with a smile and some words. The three companions watched as Malik exchanged a few words with the human. She handed him a folded piece of paper which he declined with a nod of his head. Yugi saw her expression change from cheerful to apologetic and laugh. She opened the piece of paper and with some sort of stick she glided it across the paper as Malik watched her movements, glancing up at her every so often. After setting the utensil down, she smiled once again at Malik and gave him the marked paper, which he graciously accepted. With one final gesture she smiled at each one of them and waved.

Malik said a few more words and waved. The rest of the group followed suit before following Malik down a corridor. The new hallway was lined with stone the color of sand with black flooring. Its glossy surface held reflections of anything that came across it. Strange-looking lamps that hung low on the walls gave little light.

The lamps are what caught everyone's attention. They were similar to the torches found on Leacia's hidden under passages. The lamps were shaped like cones that appeared to be made of wood. Each was attached to the wall by a wide black metal ring. Atop the cones was the light source, a flickering, dancing ball of fire.

"Malik are you sure this is the way?" Yami whispered underneath his breath.

Malik nodded. "The woman at the front told me so."

"Do you think they know about the ancient artifacts?" Yugi whispered.

Marik moved closer as if by giant tiptoe. His fingers slid across the wood and up towards the flame.

"These things are fake." Marik muttered loudly as he touched the feign fire.

/Stop it! You'll give us away!/ Malik shouted through his mind link as he tugged on Marik's arm. The sudden action forced Marik to stare into Malik's blue-covered, scolding eyes. Marik glared back as punishment for the slight pain in his arm.

/If you want to say something than whisper or just tell me./

The younger man released his grip and stare. He looked back at the paper he was giving earlier. He looked back at Yami and Yugi; Yami was glaring at Marik and Yugi waited for the command. The healer waved his hand forward, signaling them to follow once again.

The hallway led to a large open room. The structure of the walls matched that of the previous corridor, sand in color. The floor was hard like stone but red like a setting sun, formed by using rectangular slabs. Statues of humans and beastlike creatures the color of the mixture of blood and mud stood along the wall. Blades of varying sizes, along with other objects that looked like weapons, decorated the walls above the statues and in glass cases. Broken pottery and tiny fragments of clothing were concealed behind glass. It was a sight not seen on Leacia.

The main focus of the room was a golden object that rested on a pedestal. The simple-styled item stood erect, two circular disks dangled from golden threads. Each disk was identical on opposite sides of the stand. A sphere nestled in thin golden folds sat atop the stand. The sketch of the oval eye was placed on the fulcrum of the balance.

"This is it." Yugi whispered, recognizing the symbol of the all-knowing eye.

"Why is it in the open without protection?" Marik commented in a low voice. "I would expect there to be at least five guards but there is nothing but a sagging rope. Humans are moronic."

"Humans do not see this as a valuable weapon." Malik responded in a hushed tone.

"Then do we just take it?"

"No Marik, no one else is touching the objects here. Maybe there is a hidden security device that we cannot see."

"The council said humans do not have magic. How did they come up with a hidden security device?"

Malik covered Marik's mouth. /Will you keep your voice low! We need to be cautious in every aspect of this mission, including expecting the unexpected./

The magician's brows furrowed at the healer. He jerked his head away, removing the hand over his lips. He crossed his arms and stared back at the object.

The four returned to silence, each one pondering on how to get the item off the stand. Reaching out and taking it seemed too easy; that they all agreed upon.

"Maybe we could come back at night. Maybe there would be less people." Yugi suggested positively.

"The woman at the counter told me the museum closes at seven, whatever that is. It sounds like they lock the place." Malik explained.

"Which means we would have to break in using force or magic." Yami added.

Yugi dropped his gaze. The task at hand was getting harder by the minute. To have the artifact right in front of them but not be able to get it was frustrating. It put their whole mission at a standstill, with no way out.

He decided to scan the room for anything useful. Perhaps the objects in the room could give a clue as to how to collect their desired treasure. A rope tied in a large knot hung on the wall. The rope could have help wrangle the item from afar, but the rope looked too heavy to even lift off the wall. Another weapon, a curved blade at the end of a tall stick, taller than Yugi, sat in a painted vase. Useless, it seemed. Nothing in the room seemed available for the task.

Yugi blinked and scanned the room more quickly. He frowned as he turned to Malik.

"Marik's gone."

Malik twisted his head. The space next to him was empty. He glanced back the other way, hoping that Marik had only snuck around to play a joke. Only a confused Yugi and a distraught Yami stood in his sight. His mate was nowhere to be found.

Malik groaned. Marik had left their group with no ways of communication expect the mind link to do who knows what in this seemingly relaxed environment. All he needed to do was cause some sort of trouble and they would be exposed. Exposure could lead to death.

Malik leaned over to Yugi, in fear of talking to Yami. He cupped his hand over his mouth and Yugi's ear. Yami lowered his brow as they conversed. Yugi nodded before Malik left.

Yami watched the healer leave, his arms still folding within themselves as his hands rested on his biceps. His teeth gritted slightly as his eyes narrowed back to the object.

/I knew we should have left him on Leacia./

/It couldn't be helped. Malik would not have come otherwise./

/I told you we didn't need him. I would have been able to take care of you./

/We needed someone who could copy languages. Neither one of us knows any Earth languages. Without Malik, we wouldn't have come this far so quickly./

Yugi heard his lover give a mental sigh of annoyance. He shifted his eyes to him. Yami kept his position, arms closed across his chest, eyes glaring at the item.

/If you didn't want to come, then you shouldn't have volunteered./

/I needed to come for you. There is no way I would let you come to Earth without me./

The two found themselves staring at each other as their conversation continued in their heads. Yami's determined yet passionate eyes pushed into Yugi's upset but resolute eyes.

Lights and sirens wailed at the particular moment. Yami unfolded his arms and leapt in front of Yugi. Dozens of humans ran past them, some screaming and others crying. Their footsteps reverberated through the high ceiling.

/What is going on?/ Yugi sent while gripping Yami's shirt.

/I don't know./ The older one inched closer to his lover, extending his arms wide to create a human shield. The last thing he wanted was for his Aibou to be trampled by humans.

"Yugi! Yami!"

The shout caused the couple to shift their gaze. Their companions raced towards them. One looked like he was on the verge of a laughing fit.

Yugi felt Yami twitch through the mind link. He was upset, to say the least, and Yugi knew why. He looked at the healer as they reached them.

"What the hell happened?"

"We need to get out of here now."Malik ordered, ignoring Yami's question, "We'll be suspicious if we just stand here." He whizzed past Yugi and Yami, dragging a laughing Marik.

Yugi glanced back at his lover. Yami's eyes glared at the fleeting chuckling man, gritting his teeth all the while. The smaller man winced and sighed before tugging on the taller one's shirt.

"Yami let's go!"

Yami's gazed shifted to him. Yugi watched as the harden expression faded and his head nod. With this confirmation, Yugi turned away and followed his companion, knowing Yami was right behind him.

The four followed the panicking crowd across the street. More sirens sounded as they left the building. This time, the sirens came from a large red horseless metal rectangular carriage. It seemed to wail a warning as it approached the structure the massive crowd once occupied. That same crowd circled the building, eyes glued to the structure.

Yugi and Yami followed Malik. Malik, pulling Marik behind him, ran farther away from the eye-attention scene and back towards the park. The older magician scowled. He wanted to see his mayhem unfold.

Heavy breathing escaped every mouth. Yugi, Malik and Marik were hunched over themselves, hands on their knees. Running was not their forte. Yami matched their breathing, but stood erect, eyes set towards the scene they escaped, watching for any human interference.

"Wha…what…happened?" Yugi asked between breaths, his voice raspy from his dry throat. He glanced over to Malik, hoping he would have an answer. The healer picked up his head. A few deep breaths passed his lips before he thumbed his mate.

"He de…cided to…explore… his…curi…osi…ty."

Yugi switched his focus to Marik who, in response, straightened his body and gave a grin.

"I figured…we needed…a distraction so I…broke some glass." Marik took a deep breath while showing his bruised hand. "Who knew it would have given… such a chaotic outcome." He grinned again, his eyes sparkling at the word "chaotic."

Yami stormed over to the master magician and grabbed his human garb. Brown eyes stared hard. If looks could kill, Marik would have died at least ten times from that one look. The magician, however, was unfazed by the silent threat and only continued to grin. The reaction, or lack thereof, only angered Yami more.

"This is exactly why I did not want to bring you! You have insatiable curiosity and a nerve to see it through regardless of safety!" He tossed Marik aside and watched as the blonde brushed out the wrinkles.

"Look, maybe I caused a ruckus, but at least we got the item." He pointed to Yami's left hand. In it was the ancient artifact they were staring at only moments ago.

"You got the item!" Yugi exclaimed, his breath returning to normal. Yami held out his hand, showing the object in his hand. It shined as the sunrays hit the surface. The circular disks were slanted as Yami grasped the stand in his hand. Yugi grinned from ear to ear. Their first mission was a success.

"Well, we have one of them, "Marik stated, arms across his chest, "that leaves how many more?"

"Six." Malik answered, taking the artifact from the warrior's hand and placing it in his tote. "The question is will we be as lucky in finding the others as with this one."

Yugi stared at the bag. The first step to helping Leacia and its inhabitants had been taken. The first ancient artifact was in their hands and it was only the first day. At this rate, all of them would be theirs and they could go home.

"Let's start looking for them. We don't know how long it will be until the Atlantians attack."

**Up Next: Unexpected Help, Any guesses?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes…it has been a while. Trying to juggle so many projects is hard, especially since more ideas come before these are finished. Forewarned, this is short, shorter than I anticipated, but I felt it was complete, at least for this chapter. Whoa, run-on sentence alert!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Nine**

Night quickly approached as the four explorers traveled through town. Malik had picked up no other leads to any other "millennium items," the hidden ancient artifacts of Leacia. Either they were not important for those on the street to discuss or they were still lost. Both outlooks had grim consequences.

The four rested near the opposite side of the park. Yami and Marik stood behind their lovers as Yugi and Malik sat on a wooden bench. The last of the light was beginning to fade as the large star fell behind many of massively tall buildings. Without any leads, the mission seemed to be at a standstill.

"I think we have to call it a day." Malik suggested, looking up at the sky. "The light is almost gone."

"Well then, where should we sleep? Here?" Marik shouted, shooting his hands up for emphasis. "We would look like that man we encountered when we arrived."

"Marik," Yugi began, gaining the master magician's attention, "we don't have the funds to stay anywhere else, so I brought a tent. We can share it."

Marik walked around the bench and sat next to his union mate, wrapping a seductive arm around his shoulders. "I would much rather share it with just Malik." He leaned over a licked the side of Malik's neck. The magician felt the healer shiver under his tongue. A grin emerged for a second before a hurtful frown replaced it as Malik shoved him away.

"You know the rules! No contact of that kind!"

"That's right. We are undercover. We can't do anything to compromise our disguises." Yugi added.

"Deal with it Marik. I have to." Yami commented.

Marik retracted his arm back as his three companions stared at him. A moment later, his arms were crossed, his head twisted to the side, concealing an annoyed pout.

With the older magician silenced, Yugi stood from the bench, grabbing his bag he packed before they left. His hands and eyes searched for the taupe-colored cloth. He removed the bags of serra nuts and pauny fruits, passing them out to his friends. As the others ate, Yugi found the tent and began to set it up. He felt a tug on the fabric. He looked up to see Yami holding a corner of the movable abode.

"I can help you."

A shiver ran down Yugi's spine. The words were simple, but the meaning was deep. Yugi felt the emotion behind Yami's sentence.

"I know Yami. I'm okay."

Yugi did his best not to stutter. Lying to his Mou Hitori no Boku was one of the worse things he could do. Honesty was the one thing his parents always strived to instill in him, for without truth there cannot be trust and without trust, there can be no relationship. But the need to prove his worth had overshadowed his parents' words and warning. Was it the right thing to do?

Yami nodded but gave no words. The two completed setting up the tent in silence. The quietness between them made Yugi nervous. He knew Yami knew he was holding something back; that realization caused guilt to build in the small magician.

"All done." Yami stated aloud, more to break the tension rather than to start a conversation. He sat next to Malik and grabbed a pauny fruit.

"We should probably just go to bed. Light is …"

Malik's words were interrupted by a shout. The four turned their heads to see a tall, burly man dressed in blue. Pieces of metal clung to his clothes that shined as the last bits of light hit them. A black-rimmed hat covered his head and shadowed his eyes.

The man spoke again in the foreign tongue. Malik stood and began conversing with the man. The stranger waved his hands, pointed to the tent and shook his head. Malik responded in the native language, nodded and bowed in submission. The native nodded with a grin, glanced at the others quickly, then returned to Malik. He spoke once more before walking away. Malik waved until he was out of sight and then released a deep breath.

"What was that about?" Marik asked, glaring at the space that stranger once occupied.

The healer turned, a dejected expression marred his face. "He was someone from the law enforcement. He said this is not a 'campground' so we cannot have the tent here. We need to pack up and stay somewhere else that doesn't break the law. He also said he will be back to see if we complied."

"Great," Marik yelled, "now what? Yugi already stated we can't afford to stay somewhere in town."

Yugi looked down at the ground, crestfallen at the situation. He tried to plan everything so they would be comfortable and have no worries. The tent would have been the perfect shelter. On Leacia, there was no such rule. Earth was truly different than Leacia.

"We just have to find someplace to stay." Malik justified. He starched the back of his head. "But I am not sure how."

The four stood in silence. The situation looked grim. Their tent was now useless and they had no money to spend on a room.

Laughter was heard in the distance. The four perked up and twisted their heads towards the sound. A man, not much older than them, waved a hand. The group member glanced at one another having the same questioning look on their faces; the action the human was giving was towards them, no, he was walking towards them. His steps were wide as he approached the silent group.

Yami twitched as he heightened his senses. This man was just approaching them casually, a clever action for the enemy to choose. The last man came up quickly, with no warning. This newcomer practically announced his arrival, yet that did little to settle the warrior's caution.

Yugi felt Yami tense.

/Calm down./

/He could be a spy./

/Do you honestly believe that Yami?/

/He could be playing us with that informal coming./

Yugi stared at the man, now gaining a closer look as he neared. His hair was a honey blonde, darker than his lavender eyed companions. It swept across his forehead, brushing against his arched eyebrows. Underneath was a pair of dark brown eyes, almost the color of the serra nuts . He stopped in front of the group, a smile wrapped around his face in a goofy fashion with his eyes now shut.

He spoke as his eyes opened. The voice was high, with a sag undertone in the speech. He pointed to the tent, less forceful than the last visitor, and laughed again. Malik quickly smiled with a cough and spoke to him. The words were foreign to the other Leacians, who stood in silence as the two conversed.

/You okay Malik?/ Marik sent as he watched Malik bit his lip after the stranger spoke once again.

/He says we can stay with him./ The message was sent over shaky waves.

/ Want me to make him go away?/

Malik kept his eye on the human intruder. His eyes were a brighten brown, almost golden from the surrounding light. His manner was friendly. His smile was constant and unwavering. Arms remained parted as he spoke the punctuated dialogue, a welcoming gesture from the previous man. Yet, the reasons for the actions were questionable. Was this man really just being friendly or were there ulterior motives?

/Malik?/

/Should I trust him?/

Marik scanned the stranger. The grin was drawn back, as if he knew something was up, yet his eyes remained to shine, inviting them to come, to accept his help. Marik snickered before tossing his head.

/Only an idiot can have eyes so pure./

Yami and Yugi watched Malik nod to the human. The blonde invader smiled wider and extended his hand. The couple watched the healer hesitate a moment before copying the motion. The two hands connected and bobbed up and down like a water ripple.

/What do you think happened Yami?/

Yami crossed his arms and stared intensely at the stranger.

/Most likely Malik had made some deal with this person. Although, I do not know what that would be./

More words passed between then before the stranger pointed over to the edge of the park and began walking towards the indicated spot. Malik waved as he left, before turning to his comrades.

"What was that all about?" Yami demanded, arms folded and eyes calculated.

"He told me we could stay at his place." Malik replied objectively, shaking away any doubt. "Apparently he helps others in need."

The warrior lowered his voice. "Why should we trust a human? It would be dangerous to stay so close to them."

"The idiot has no intention of betraying us, as long as he continues to believe we're tourist, nothing more." Marik interjected, placing his hands on his hips, staring off towards the now familiar invader.

"Your ideas have not been the best Marik."

The master magician whirled around, facing the former ruler, giving a glare that could kill. "Look, my IDEA got us the first ancient artifact and now my INTUITION got us a place to stay without looking suspicious."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "First of all, your charade at the museum could have gotten us exposed. Second, we will have to be extremely careful if we are to be under the watch of a human. Do you realize how difficult a spot you have put us in?"

"I got us a place to stay. End of story." Marik retaliated. His stance became more rigid as he tried to tower higher over Yami.

A tap was felt on their shoulders. The two broke their glares to face a scolding Yugi.

"We need to get going. If we don't pack up soon he WILL get suspicious."

The two feuding Leacians turned to face each other for a moment before twisting away from one another.

Yugi sighed. They needed to hurry and get the items. The Atlantians could attack at any moment, so time was of the essence. Fighting would only delay their efforts; Leacia, and Yugi, did not have time to wait.

**Like I said, kind of a short chapter but a complete chapter. Up next: Obtaining the Rod **


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter (sorry heinz246!). I was either busy working or not in the mood to write, plus some medial issues came up that needed to be taken care of. This chapter is not my best, but it does the job to move the story along. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Ten**

The house was larger than the abodes on Leacia, having multiple rooms. The door opened to a moderate-sized living room. Adjacent to it was a kitchen that had a circular table and four chairs. Pass the kitchen was a bedroom twice the size of the kitchen, with its own washroom.

Up the stairwell, two separate rooms lined the hallway. One room was a washroom. The other was a bedroom.

The blonde host spoke with Malik as the others stared at the bedroom. Two thick rectangular pieces of cloth laid flat atop the floor. Pillows and several blankets were piled squarely against the opposite wall.

The man left, waving his hand. He closed the door, leaving the four alone in the bedroom.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he helps many people who need a place to stay. He has this room ready all the time. He also said we can stay as long as we need to."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if we should trust him. We need to be careful while we're here. He might be a spy for the Atlantians."

"So," Marik began, hoping to lighten the mood, "besides keeping our identities from being exposed by the idiot, now what?"

"We need to find the next item." Yugi turned to Malik. "Can you continue gathering information from here?"

"It might be difficult. I may know the language, but I am not sure what devices I can use to find information. I can try asking our host…"

"That goofball?" Marik interjected, snuffing his nose. "He is friendly, but he probably never been to a museum before. How would he know anything about the ancient artifacts?"

"It was just a suggestion." Malik snapped before regaining his composure, "we don't have that much to go on. Finding the scales was a very fortunate act. We may know see another one in awhile."

Yugi bit his lip, an action he sealed from the others. As much as he did not like it, Malik was right; collecting the scales on their first day was nothing short of a miracle. He glanced down at the belly quickly as his promise to Ren replayed in his head. Two months, two months and they would be back with all the items. Any lead is better than no lead.

"We need to be open to anything, in case there is a chance to find the items. We don't have time to not look at all the avenues." Yugi said.

"Yugi is right; we need to do anything we can to find the items. The timeline for the attack is still unknown, so time is of the essence."

No other comments came from the master magician. He folded his arms, tucking his hands underneath the crest of his elbows. A frown appeared on his face as his eyes closed, hiding his annoyance.

Malik sighed as he placed his knuckles on his hip bones. "Such a pouter." He relaxed his position as he rested on his mate's shoulder. "We should go to bed. We can discuss more of this in the morning."

Marik kept silent as he walked over to the floor bed. With a bend of his knees he fell atop the mattress in a plop. The frown, though, had morphed into a smirk. His eyelids rose, revealing sparkling irises, staring straight at Malik.

"The good news is that I get to share a bed with you."

The healer's face flushed at the sound of his mate's voice. The sight caused Marik to huff.

"Despite the fact that we are married you still get embarrassed by such things."

"I don't want converse those things when company is around." Malik squeaked as he walked towards his mate. "And we are not supposed to be doing such things remember?"

"Did I say we were going to have sex? No. I just said I get to share a bed with you. You need to get your head out of the gutter my dear." A chuckle followed.

Malik began to fume. "You are the one who has their mind in the gutter!" He leaned into the magician's face. "You always turn the situation around to your advantage! Sometimes I just want to kill you!"

Lips connected for a brief moment. Marik pulled away from the surprised healer. "But most of the time you want to kiss me right?"

Malik flushed again. Once again he had been topped by his love. A smile graced his lips. He knelt down, settling himself next to his mate. He spoke as he laid his head on Marik's shoulder. "You are correct."

"If you two are finished, we should get to bed." Yami said before turning to the blankets. He grabbed a blue and a red one, each one equally soft.

Yugi sat on the makeshift mattress. His hands felt shaky, his legs wobbly. He kept his gaze from Yami. He knew his lover would want to do the same; share the bed. The question was if Yugi could keep his secret. Regret and shame was building inside the small magician. He had to retain his composure while Yami lied next to him. He did it for one night, but the second night seemed to be twice as hard.

"You can have the bed."

Yugi looked up towards the sound of the voice. Two brown eyes, concealed of emotion, stared at him. Fake black bangs outlined the emotionless eyes. It sent a chill down Yugi's spine.

"I will stay by the door to make sure our host doesn't decide to come in while we are sleeping."

Yami shook the red blanket which was in his hand, inviting Yugi to take it. He kept his eyes silent, hiding any emotion.

"Thank you." The reply was small and quiet. The soft cloth slipped from Yami's hand as it wrapped around the young magician's lithe body. His head dipped low, avoiding the blank gaze of his lover.

Yami gave no reply. He moved towards the door, wrapping the blue blanket around his shoulders. Upon reaching the door, Yami leaned against the wall, sliding down with the blanket, crossing his legs in an-x pattern as he sat on the ground. He slowly closed his eyes, indicating his intention of sleeping far from his lover.

* * *

Two tinted irises stared out the lone window in the room. The large sphere in the sky gave little light, but it did not matter; their focus was on nothing in particular for the mind was occupied with other matters.

"Can't sleep?"

Yami blinked before turning his head. Staying behind him was Malik, wearing a small smile. Yami failed to return the gesture. Instead, he shifted his gaze back out the window before speaking.

"I am keeping watch."

Malik scooted closer to the warrior, standing next to him. His fake blue irises scanned the yard of the building they resided. Shadows created by nearby vegetation dyed the normally green grass into black splotches a top grey prickles. Streets of grounded stone lined the vegetation surrounded the house, giving a sense of false security among the guest.

"I see." Malik whispered, hoping he would not wake the others. He could hear Marik's deep breathing from across the room. In went his breath like a vortex, a brief second of silence, and out went his breath like a rushing waterfall. The sound of a deep sleeper. Yugi, on the other hand, made no sound. The healer had already checked on the young magician to see if he was alive.

"You should go back to sleep." Yami spoke calmly towards the window, keeping his gaze from Malik.

"I should tell you the same thing."

"Malik, don't start."

"Why aren't you sleeping…"

"Because I am…"

"…with Yugi?"

Yami blinked before turning to his companion. A startled look covered his face as surprise lined his eyes.

"What?"

"I asked why aren't you sleeping with Yugi?"

Yami's surprised gaze hardened.

"You and Yugi have been together ever since you two met. You gave up your position as ruler of Leacia so you could stay with him. Since we have been on this trip you have been avoiding each other, keeping your distances. What happened?"

The warrior kept still, processing the analysis of his friend. It was a valid argument, a legitimate question. Why was he avoiding Yugi? He knew why, the question was if he was ready to reveal it to another.

Yami studied Malik's face. Hard as stone was the picture, a serious look indeed. Malik was not in the mood to play games, and neither was the former king.

Brown eyes shifted towards the floor, signaling defeat. He slipped down, now sitting on the cold ground. With one knee up he folded the other underneath. Two brown eyes turned to the sleeping young magician's face.

"I know he is keeping something from me. Yugi is trying his hardest to keep a secret from me, but I don't know what."

Malik glanced at Yugi. His lithe body rose ever so slightly as he drew in air. "Is that possible? I mean, to keep something from you."

"It appears that way. He has been hiding something since the day before we left." Yami answered as Malik faced him once again. "I don't know what frustrates me more, what he is keeping from me or the fact that he is keeping something from me."

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

Yami failed to give a response. Whether Yugi had a reason for not, the fact that he was hiding something was unsettling. He only hoped Yugi would reveal his secret in time.

* * *

"According to our host, there is an ancient artifact here."

The four stood in front of a massive building, as big as the magician school back on Leacia. Two towers extended high into the sky with windows to match.

"Did he say exactly where?"

Malik nodded. "He stated it would be near the library, where they keep a bunch of books. It is on special display."

"We had better get going." Yami responded in a tone that lacked emotion.

Yugi followed while keeping his distance from Yami. The warrior was sending a cold, isolating aura from his body and the mind link. The young magician, in fear of being discovered by comforting Yami, decided in was best to stay away from his lover.

The rod was in the most inconvenient place. Mounted high above the doors that lead to the library was the ancient artifact. The lobby in front of the entrance to the library was large. The four stood in a small circle. All eyes stared at the object that seemed to protrude from the brick wall.

"How are you going to get it down?" The smallest Leacian whispered, hoping no one other than his party would have heard.

"We'll wait after everyone leaves, then we can obtain it with no one around." Yami responded just as quietly.

"I could always find another red lever. That would make everyone go away." Marik grinned widely following his whisper. Three glares were the only response, causing the large smile upon the older magician's face to disappear. "Nevermind."

Malik sighed at his mate before turning to Yami. "Then we just need a place to hide until everyone leaves, and I know exactly where we can hide."

Night fell upon the city; the small window from the bathroom provided the evidence as moonlight entered the stalls. The announcement of the closing had already passed. The people had most likely left.

Malik placed an ear next to the door exiting the facility, listening for any sound. The hallways were silent; no footsteps, no voices, no breathing. It was as if death had swept through, claiming all that lived, providing the emptiness the Leacians needed. It was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"It sounds all clear." Malik said in a low tone, giving a thumb up.

"Now we just need to get the item." Yami added, brushing out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"We have a plan for that." Marik piped in, wrapping an arm around Malik's shoulder. "Malik and I are going to get the item and you two will stay and keep watch."

"That makes no sense." Yami retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How are we going to communicate between us if we are grouped that way?"

"We have faith in you," Malik responded, smiling, "to find a way."

"Wouldn't be easier if Marik and I went to get the item or Yami and Marik?" Yugi suggested. "that way, Marik could signal Malik in case they need backup."

Malik looked at Yugi straight in the eyes, a hint of concern and firmness. "Why couldn't Yami or you signal the distress?"

Yugi blushed before darting his gaze. "I didn't say I couldn't."

"Enough of this talk." The warrior spoke as he stepped forward. "We have a mission of complete. I agree with Yugi, we should split according to our abilities to communicate."

"The truth is that Malik and I work better together. We will be back with the item in no time." The master magician grinned as he opened the door, allowing his mate to exit the room first. Malik gave a quick glance to the other couple, flashing what seemed like a smile of reassurance before leaving. Marik followed, letting the door close with a thud.

Yugi glanced at Yami, only to catch his gaze. Dull, brown eyes stared at him, eyes that were struggling with emotion. Whether the struggle was to show or hide emotion, it was unclear to Yugi, but it made his gut churn.

The young magician darted his eyes away from his lover. It was the only way he could erase that look from his mind.

"I will keep watch over here."

His voice peeked as he spoke. He cursed his nerves as the sound left his mouth. The action only solidified his lying. A grimace appeared as he scurried towards the window. The lying would only continue for two month, though he hoped for one. Finding the items quickly made sure that promise would be kept. He only needed to keep his distance from Yami and he would be fine.

Damp puffs of air billowed near his neck. The sudden breeze caused him to jump. He turned. The action was regretted when he saw Yami hovering over his shoulders, leaning against the wall with his hand. It was the same position the day they left. His arm blocked one path, his head the other. Yugi just stared as Yami gazed out beyond the window, fixed on the outside world. The plan was not working. _Why would Malik do this to me?_

Yugi gulped as Yami twisted his neck. _Did he hear me?_ Yugi's heart raced as his lover stared at him in silence.

"Yami…"

"Are you still scared, being here?"

The question was sudden. Yugi internally steadied himself. Maybe he didn't here? Yami, Yugi rationalized, that he saw his gestures were fear of being on Earth, and Yugi was going to keep it that way.

"Yes." The response was shaking, real fear hidden in a lie. The pain in his heart did not help the situation. It felt as if his own hand was squeezing it as his tongue spat out the words. The stifling of his heart by his own hand was masked only the sight on Yami's emotionless yet darkened face. The lips were flat-lined, no frown or smile. The eyes were one level above dead. The moonlight gave them no shine. Yugi did his best not to shiver at the sight.

Suddenly, Yami leaned in, catching Yugi off-guard. His lips perked, touching the young male's pale ones; a gentle kiss between the two.

Yugi stiffened by the unexpected contact. It is tender, like a baby's lips brushing against the skin of his mother's for the first time. It was a comforting kiss, he could tell, Yami was not holding back. Yugi did his best to comply, pressing gently against the lips of his lover. Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew it would a disaster. His plan was failing, and he could not let his plan fail.

Luckily, Yami broke contact first, relieving Yugi's worries.

"Anything else?"

The question made Yugi's heartache intensify. Of course there was more; the truth of his uneasiness, the reason for his conscious attempt to keep away from him, the goal of holding out until the mission was over and they were back on Leacia with the items. His heart screamed to speak of the life growing inside him, to come clean with the lie he had been living, but his head had won the battle. His amethyst eyes shifted quickly to the floor before he spoke.

"I think you should stand look out over by the door."

Yugi did not dare to look at Yami. His gaze was glued to the floor, wishing Yami would comply. Keeping the distance would be best, for now, letting the phobia of humans to be the reason for his detachment. He hoped Yami would not question him once again.

A sigh filled the room, followed by solemn footprints. The body heat that Yugi had felt a moment ago had disappeared. To Yugi's relief, Yami obey. He was safe for another moment. Yet, the pain in his heart remained. Water started to gather in his eyes, only to be blinked away. He had to keep his head off the baby and on the mission. Once the mission was over, he would run into Yami's arms and tell him. He only prayed Yami would understand.

* * *

/Do you think you can get it down?/

Malik sent as he stared at the object that hung high above their heads.

/You questioning my abilities? I am a master magician. You witnessed that. If I can't get a simple rod down from a wall, then I might as well go back to training./

Marik snuffed and lifted his hands as he responded. His mate questioning his abilities hurt, though he would not admit it. After all, he was there when he obtained his title; he witnessed his power before tonight.

/Apparently I have to show you again. Just keep watch./

His eyes closed as he focused on his aura. Drawing upon the internal energy that drove his power, streams of warm pulsing energy traveled from the center of his core to the tips of his fingers. The inner light gathered at the ends of his hands, gathering in intensity. Glowing balls appeared that laced over his fingertips.

His breathing slowed as he concentrated. Levitation was not the easiest spell to master, let alone use. It required the magician to delicately send the aura at the right direction, the exact amount of pressure to hold the object, to gently move it without breaking or dropping the object in possession. Though the concept was simple, the spell had many levels which determined its difficulty to control: the height of the object, the weight of the object, the duration of flight, and the magician's own self-control, something Marik was known to have little, which Malik knew.

Marik exhaled slowly, releasing the spheres that covered his fingertips, allowing them to float in the air. Thin strings connected the floating spheres to his hands. Like balloons filled with helium, the round balls of energy rose towards the rod. The magician lifted his eyelids, watching his essence rise to the object.

Sweat began to form over his brow as the spheres brushed against the tip of the rod. Expanded his fingers Marik manipulated two of the spheres to circle around the shaft of the rod, wrapping the golden thread in the process. Using his other fingers from his other hand, he forced the spheres higher, towards the wings of the object. His fingers spread, allowing two spheres and strings attach to the wings, winding themselves round the golden object.

Marik tugged upon the strings back pulling his hands closer towards him. The strings hugged the ancient artifact firmly. He tugged again, to assure his grip. Tension grew in the energy thread, signaling the secure grip. A pause in his retrieval movements took over as he inhaled and exhaled. The first step had been done.

The healer watched as his mate held still. He could feel aura fill the room; the strain of such a task. Half of the battle was Marik's inner battle with his impatience when it came to tasks. It reflected in the obtainment of the last object. No plan, just action. This was a whole other path, one that tested the magician's very core. He wanted nothing more than to encourage his love, but Malik held his tongue, for fear of breaking his concentration.

Marik moved again, raising his hands while holding his fingers in place. As his hands distanced themselves from the ground, the rod shifted and lifted from its golden pedestal. The metal scraped against each other, making a low but intense screech. Marik gritted his teeth, distracting himself from the horrible noise. A few more seconds of minor torture, and the object was free.

Keeping the grip upon the rod, the master magician retracted the energy string back into his body. The item drew closer towards him. It seemed to glow itself from the light that came from the aura wrapped around it. When it was only a few feet in front of him, he gently unwound the threads around the wings, allowing his now free hand to grip onto the rod shaft. The last strings were removed and returned into his body, once again becoming part of his aura.

/Great Job./

Marik turned to Malik, who was giving a large smile. The magician grinned wiping the beads of sweat from his brow. He sauntered up to his mate and wrapped an arm around his waist.

/How about you show me how great./

Malik had little time to protest as Marik stole a kiss. It was short, unlike his normal approach. A few seconds was all Marik had given and all Malik would allow. Once the contact was broken, the healer blushed and quietly slapped his mate.

/You know …/

/No one is around./ Marik proclaimed, licking his lips to taste his love. /Besides, don't you want to give them a few more minutes?/

Malik bit his lip. He had hoped their plan would help break the tension between Yami and Yugi. This had to end if they were going to find all the items as soon as possible. To be at their best the other couple had to work out their issues, whatever that may be.

/I guess./

Marik grinned and leaned in again. His grip tightened on both Malik and the object, claiming both as his own. He watched the lips of his lover open, inviting him to enter. The magician licked his lips once more, saliva building at the thought of the taste of the mouth.

Suddenly a loud voice carried threw the hallway. A light shined brightly upon the couple. Malik blushed as Marik twisted to face the intruder. The older Leacian took one step towards the source of the voice before being pulled on his arm.

/We need to leave./

Reluctantly, Marik obeyed and the dashed down the corridor towards the bathroom where Yugi and Yami were waiting. Their feet pounded against the ground in a desperate attempt to escape. The light continued to follow them, as their shadows kept in front of them.

/This way./

Marik took the lead, forcing Malik down a side corridor. Malik paled before his face burned with red. He balled his fist. It was a dead end.

/Great plan Mar…/

Two arms wrapped around him in one swift motion. The sudden action almost made him lose his balance. If it was not for Marik's strong hold, he would have fell to the ground.

/Keep still/.

The message was clear. The voice was low, serious. It was a tone Marik rarely used. Malik instinctively obeyed.

Marik pulled from his essence once again, dragging it from his core and sending to his hand once again. His hand lifted off Malik's back and let the aura escape from his hand. The aura energy emitted from his hand and waved across Malik's back, cascading down to his legs and seeping up over his shoulders. The action continued as it coated over himself, allowing his aura to become external.

Both watched as the pursuer turned the same corner they did. That same light flashed upon them, leaving the pursuer in the dark. Malik shut his eyes, shielding his pupils from the blinding light. He gripped Marik and held his breath. Marik closed his eyes, but kept his stance, and his concentration.

The pursuer took one step forward and stopped. His light shifted from side to side, as if for searching for the youth he caught a moment ago. Another step forward was taken, another search of the light, only more carefully, scanning every inch of the hallway. He turned around, skimming the way he came for any moment. A second later his free hand went to head; his fingers scratched the back of his skull before walking away from the couple. He turned the corner back the way he came, leaving the concealed couple in the ending hallway.

Malik released his breath. His grip loosened upon Marik's clothes, allowing the tension in his fingers to escape. The man had missed them, their secret safe.

/And you were worried./

The smaller Leacian furrowed his brow in frustration. Hearing such a tease from Marik only meant more when they returned home. He sighed and looked at Marik.

/Whatever. Let's go back and get the others./

Marik nodded, keeping them cloaked in magic as they tracked back to the restroom to gather Yami and Yugi.

**Up next: Obtaining the Eye. Any guesses/predictions of how they are going to** **achieve that, or in the story in general? For example, when will Yugi tell Yami? I am dying to hear your predictions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"That's two items earned, thanks to me." Marik smirked in his arrogant state. He held both the scales and the rod in his hands, proudly displaying them. The scales swayed with his subtle movement while the rod remained motionless, clenched tightly within Marik's fingers. Both shimmered slightly in the low lamp light provided by the single light fixture in the room.

"That still leaves five more." Yami stated. He reached for the objects from the gloating magician. His hands clasped onto air as Marik jerked his hands away the moment Yami came near.

"Who says you get to hold them Yami? I was the one who obtained them."

"Technically, I grabbed the scales while Malik was dragging your laughing ass across the floor."

"But you wouldn't have taken them if I hadn't pulled that switch."

"You mean fooling around."

"Enough!" Malik yelled. All eyes went to him, stunned. The healer blinked for a second, eyes opened wide, and he covered his mouth. His eyes darted to the door, along with the others. All stood still, silent in their actions, waiting to see if their host would rush to the door. The group stayed, unmoving, for three minutes, listening to any sound, the loud thud of footprints, the creaking of the wood, even the breath of air. When no such noise came, the four relaxed.

"You need to be careful Malik." Yami scolded in a whisper.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't arguing with Marik."

"He shouldn't be so cocky and arrogant."

Yami jumped as something put pressure against his bicep. The cool touch sent a shiver down his spine. He turned, only to see Yugi's fingers gracing his skin with his own. Another chill went through his body, which he did his best to shake away, hoping not to scare his love. His darted his eyes to Yugi's, reading the seriousness in his eyes.

"Please stop Yami. We need to focus on finding the items and saving Leacia."

Yami nodded. The touch from Yugi was comforting enough. It made his heart race and slow at the same time. He still wants a connection. It was short-lived. Once Yugi spoke, he removed his hand in haste, dropping his gaze to the floor then quickly at the items.

"We should put the items in this bag, so they're not in the open."

Yami watched in silence at Marik handed the items to his love. A frown appeared on his face. The connection was lost. Was it real? For a moment Yugi touched him, the first since they arrived on Earth. Sure, he had kissed him, but the kiss felt forced, almost unwanted. Had Yugi truly tired of him? No. It was that secret, the information Yugi is striving to keep from him, Yami thought. Yet the distance was torture, not being able to help his love with whatever problem he is having. _Why can't Yugi tell me?_

The warrior ignored the conversation the others were having. He looked back out the window, hoping to see Leacia in the sky. It was their home; the place where he was born, the land he once ruled, the home where he met Yugi. They were here to save it. But was it worth it? Of course the planet needed to be protected; several hundred people resided on Leacia, each with hopes and dreams worth pursuing. But what about Yami? Leacia was not Yami's home. It was Yugi, and his home no longer seemed to trust him. How long will Yugi hold his tongue, and how long with Yami let him?

"Yami…"

Broken from his thought, Yami turned to the group. Malik stared at him with worry, seeking to ask him his feelings. Marik seemed annoyed and hurt, pouting and crossing his arms as he stared at Yami. The smallest Leacian gave a questioning look, the best fake questioning look Yami had ever witnessed. He quickly hid his doubts and worries from his eyes and spoke.

"Sorry, I was thinking about how to keep our 'host' from searching our room."

"We can always have the bag on us." Yugi suggested.

"What happened when we have almost all of them? It might be heavy to lug them around."

"We could always split them between us to lighten the load."

Yami tilted his chin forward, holding the feature between his thumb and index finger. "That might work." He said quickly, keeping his mind off his own worries.

"In any case, we should sleep. We need to start our search again tomorrow."

The rest agreed, moving to their sleeping arrangements. Marik and Malik snuggled in the same bed. Yugi stayed alone in the second bed while Yami lied against the wall near the window, with only his thoughts and fears to comfort him.

* * *

A week had passed. No other information about the items had surfaced. Malik and Marik had roamed the streets, hoping to find some lead, while Yugi and Yami stayed in the room, making sure the items already gathered were kept safe. It was a boring and tedious on both parties, and nothing seemed to get done.

/Malik, let's go back. I am tired./

The healer looked back at his mate. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes to the sky. The look on his face screamed annoyance and boredom. Malik chuckled before sighing.

/Fine. I'm not getting anything anyway./

The two walked down the narrow path along the roadway. Cars whizzed by. The wind whipped passed them. Malik shivered slightly as a large gust brushed against his skin. Marik frowned as he felt the shake through the mind link.

/I could…/

Malik shook his head. /Don't. We would attract attention./

A frown marred the master magician's face. He may of hated cuddling back at home, but now he wished he could just touch his mate for a second.

* * *

The box in the kitchen blared, sending its bold message throughout the house. Malik held his ears. The sound pricked his eardrums as the high shrieked voice spoke through the speakers. It was mixture of high shrills and childlike laughter.

The sound drowned out, as the voice of their host entered his ears. The healer removed his hands, exposing his ears once again. His eye fell on the television and they opened wide. A slight glint of gold sparkled from his eye. He pointed to the screen where the annoying voice originated from.

"Who is that?" Malik asked, looking at the white-haired man in the box.

The blonde host blinked for a moment. He saw and followed the finger.

"That," he thumbed, "is the leader of the American Sector of Earth. He is currently visiting Japan for some big meeting.

Malik kept staring at the man, watching for confirmation. He saw it, that light sparkle of gold that came only from the ancient artifact. He may have found the next item. Secretly, he hoped he was wrong, for the location of this one would be difficult to obtain.

The man finished his speech; arms open wide as he spoke to the crowd. He grinned, as his exposed eye shifted from side to side. The crowd cheered, making the smile grow. It was a sign of devoting to a foreign country. Then, the opportunity came.

A gust of wind blew, for the man's hair whipped violently, exposing his entire face. Malik gasped. There, placed where an eye should be, was the next item. The emblem shined in the sunlight, glaring through the screen. Their mission just became harder.

"I guess there really will be a war." Malik shook of the shock and glanced at the blonde. The host had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The hardened expression was a different sight for Malik, always seeing their host with a smile. A war, the war, was now announced on Earth. Time was running out for them.

Without a word Malik exited the kitchen. He gulped as he headed towards the bedroom that had been their home since they arrived on Earth. The thought of explaining where the ancient artifact was terrified him. How were they going to take it?

He entered the room, a gloomy look on his face. Inside, Marik and Yami were in a heated discussion as Yugi tried to mediate. The sight did little to cheer up his spirits, for the task at hand would test all of them.

"I found the next item."

The three Leacians stopped as they heard the grim sound. Each one turned their head towards the downtrodden healer.

Yugi walked away from the once feuding duo and went towards his friend. His fake blue eyes saddened as he approached.

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"The next artifact is with the man who is one of the leaders of Earth. He reigns in America, according to our host, but he is here visiting."

"Most likely for negotiations about the war." Yami added bitterly, shifting his eyes.

Malik nodded slowly, recalling what their host said before he left him.

Marik wrapped his arm around his mate, squeezing him slightly.

"If he has it, and he's here, then what is the problem?"

Malik shifted is solemn eyes to his mate and gave no smile. "It is located in his left eye."

The three froze as they took a moment to grasp Malik's words. Suddenly, everyone grimaced. Yugi started to turn green. Yami rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Marik lost his grimace as soon as it came and left a smile. "Well, we will just have to get it from him."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Malik slightly shouted. He quickly covered his mouth, paused for a moment, and then created a cylinder-like object around his mouth with his hands. "It is _in_ his eye." He finished with a whisper.

"That is why we have Yami right?" He looked at the former king. "He is known for his strategies in battle tactics, so there should be no problem."

"This is not a battle Marik," Yami countered, "it is a recovery mission."

"What's the difference?"

"This is why you're not a warrior. You can't see the difference."

"We still need it. Might as well come up with something."

Yami grumbled. Although he hated to admit it, Marik was right. They needed that item. The war was coming closer, and they are going to need all the help they can get. That meant getting all of the ancient artifacts, no matter the risk.

He looked at Yugi. Was it worth any risk? He would never put Yugi's life in danger unnecessarily. Yet, Yugi wanted to be here, to help his home. Denying him the opportunity would be an injustice to Yugi and a Leacian and his lover. He watched Yugi tip his head to the side as he stared. Finally, Yami sighed before speaking to Malik.

"I am going to need to know where he is staying and his schedule."

Malik shuddered. "Are you sure Yami?"

The warrior nodded. "If we are going to save Leacia, we need those items, so I need information to form a plan."

Malik nodded, placed a kiss on Marik's cheek before heading out the door. The wooden door shut quietly, leaving the three alone once again.

"I knew you would see it Yami." Marik grinned as he sat down on the floor.

"You do realize the risk we are going to be taking." Yami said, matching Marik on the floor.

"We will be fine. I'm sure you and Yugi can come up with something." The master magician leaned back, lying flush against the wooden floor.

* * *

In the dead of night, the four Leacians quietly walked through the courtyard of what the host called the Hikaiyo Manor. Here, the leader of America slept. Here, the next item will be claimed. Here, the group will be one step closer to completing their mission.

Three guards stood by the main entrance, keeping their eyes locked on the only walkway into the manor. Their sight missed the intruders as they walked along the outer hedges, hidden by the thick brush. Yami led the group towards the one place they could enter without interruption. He stopped as they came across their entrance, a series of wooden planks that crossed each other diagonally, ending at the roof.

One at a time the men climbed the strange decoration, approaching the top. The structure creaked from time to time, keeping them on their toes. Their hands began to get sore as they reached the roof. Once onto the roof, Yami led them to the air duct vent. Quietly, he removed the cover and entered, making sure the others followed. The movement was slow, to keep the noise at a minimum. Magic had to be reserved, Yami made that clear to both Marik and Yugi. He kept on eye on Marik, though, regardless of his warning.

The warrior stopped abruptly, raising his right hand; the others obeyed his hand, ceasing their movement. Yami's eyes darted below, through the vent underneath his feet. There, in the bed, was their target, the leader of the American Sector of Earth and his golden trinket. Now the real task began.

Yami nodded to Yugi who nodded in return. Suddenly, the disguises vanished as Yugi released the spell. The warrior then took out a piece of cloth. He slipped it over his head, covering his Leacian features. Malik followed suit, covering his soft lavender irises.

Once the masked were on, Yami lifted the vent cover from underneath him. An opening created, he slipped inside, landed three feet from the end on the bed. He glanced over to the sleeping man once. He had not moved. Yami stood slowly from his crouched position and looked towards his companions. Once again he nodded, starting his plan.

Malik nodded before becoming still. He had to relax for this to work. He let his arms and legs go limp as he felt foreign auras wrap around his body. He fought back a laugh as the energy reached his torso. The sensation was weird; it was similar yet different than having a physical. He felt himself lose his balance as he was hoisted slowly into the air.

Yugi and Marik breathed heavily as they lifted Marik. Once stable, the two lowered him into the hole, taking him to the sleeping man below. The task was challenging. All concentration was on Malik, his position and stability. One false move, one miscalculated judgment could lead to a failure in this mission. Steadily the two magicians poured out their aura, allowing Malik to get closer to his target.

They stopped as soon as Malik sent a signal to Marik. The time was now. Malik was five inches away from the man, and from the ancient artifact. He had no time to waste.

Ignoring the swirling auras surrounding his body, he reached inside his own aura. The energy shot from his core and traveled down his arms. The sensation made his heart race. He breathed to calm himself. Soon, he felt the heat gather in his fingertips. It was time.

Yami inched closer as Malik reached out his hand. The warrior's hand reached for the sleeping man's throat. His hand hovered over the large lump of a thyroid as his red eyes shifted back to Malik's hands. He watched as the fingertips touch the pale skin of the human near the item. The touch was gentle, yet it made the sleeping man twitch. Yami's awareness heightened at the sudden movement. His hand lowered, now feeling the heat that emitted from his skin.

With contact, Malik began the extraction. He pierced the skin near the eye with his aura, intruding the human body. He continued the process, quickly wrapping his energy around the item, ignoring the tensing of the now awakened man.

The single brown eye opened, signaling Yami. The warrior jumped, latching onto the throat of the man. He pressed hard, keeping their victim silent. He watched as the man gagged a silent scream, gasping for air. The man jerked his head away, hoping to unlatch the intruders, only to aid them. The golden eye popped out, leaving a trail of blood on the sheets.

With the eye seized the escape plan began. With all their might Marik and Yugi pulled Malik up back into the ducts. With Malik out of the way, Yami jumped onto the bleeding man, holding him down with his knees. The American leader struggled, wiggling and jerking his body in an attempt to be free. Yet, the oxygen was fading. The hand across his throat blocked the necessary life supplier. He glanced fearfully into Yami's eyes, before hastily jerking his neck one last time. With the oxygen gone, the man slumped onto the bed, unconscious and bleeding.

The man currently silenced, Yami looked up at the duct. Yugi and Marik were waiting, ready to use their magic if they had to. Using the bed Yami jumped up to the vent opening. Marik grabbed his hands while Yugi used his aura to hoist him higher. With the extra help, Yami was back inside the metal duct. The plan had worked. Without a word the four left the way they came.

* * *

The gut-wrenching sound of emptying stomach contents was heard in the back of their current residence. Malik held onto his abdomen as he heaved, the eye still gripped in his hand. He mind was preoccupied with the recent events that he failed to feel his mate rub a hand on his back.

"You need to grow a backbone Malik." He replied with a grunt.

"Shut up." The healer retorted, releasing the eye onto the ground.

Yami grabbed the bloody item with his fingers. He quietly walked towards a large bush, plucked a couple leaves, and then carefully wiped the blood from the object.

"Now we have three." He stated, gripping the item in his hand. "I hope we can find the others soon. Once he awakes, there will be a search for us."

Malik, with the nauseating feeling removed, stood erect. "I will start looking again tomorrow."

Yami nodded. He looked over at Yugi. He had been quiet the entire time, keeping to himself more and more. Has he really become separate from me? Yami did not dare to try the link, in fear of pushing him away, yet he was becoming more agitated, more frustrated. How much longer would he allow this isolation from his beloved?

**Up Next: You have to guess! unless you really want to know, then write a review or send me a PM.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry. I have been focused on other matters and neglected my own writings. But it was time to update this story before the month ended. Here it is, the next chapter of Saving Our Home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter Twelve **

"Reports of the incident have reached the media." Malik spoke quietly to his mate, holding his legs with his arms. "Luckily, the 'victim' does not recall much of the attack."

Marik smirked. "That is because I am so good."

The smaller blonde rolled his eyes, easing his grip on his knees. "It was all of us working together." His eyes reached his mate before dropping them. He stared at the dark roof intently, words hovering on his tongue. They seemed to weigh it down, like a mud brick upon a wooden plank.

"Marik," he began softly, tightening the tension his arms formed around his limbs, "Do you think Yugi and Yami are okay?"

"Malik, you need to stop worrying about them." The older male leaned back, lying supine on the roof. "Do you remember when they first met? It was instant. I mean, Yami left his cushy position as ruler of Leacia. They will be fine."

The healer lowered his head on his knees. "I am not so sure. Yugi has been quite distance. He continues to isolate himself. I don't even think they have touched each other."

Marik widened his eyes before slanting them in a wily manner. "I thought we weren't allowed to do such things." He reached over, deliberately placing his hand in the crest of Malik's hip. "I guess we changed our minds?"

He felt Malik jump at the contact. He grinned as Malik sent him an angry look. "You know that is not what I meant."

"Doesn't matter." Marik commented, changing into a sitting position as he moved his hand up to the small of the other's back. He rolled over, using his other hand to support himself on the roof. He watched the moonlight dance off of Malik's rosy cheeks. "It has been two months since we have been on this foreign rock, two months we began this suicidal mission, two months since my fingers have not 'touched' you." As he spoke his fingers traveled up and down the younger one's spine. "All I ask for is a kiss."

"But, what about…" A finger tapped his lips, silencing his sentence.

"Let them work it out." Marik removed his digit only to have his lips cover Malik's mouth. He went it slow, but picked up the pace quickly. The moment the saliva of his mate touched his tongue he wanted more, more than he could gain.

Malik resisted only for a second before succumbing to the onslaught of the heated kiss. He relaxed his mouth, giving Marik all the more access. He felt his mate's tongue circle his oral cavity, moaning as the foreign yet familiar muscle did its work. The grip on his knees disappeared as his hands moved to Marik's body.

The master magician took the shift in position the go ahead, jamming his tongue deeper into the moist cavern. His extra long muscle reached deep within his mate's throat, bypassing the teeth and almost brushing the uvula. He heard Malik gag and gasp, making him smile. The gesture was perfect for him. Only he would cause pain to Malik, and only he would be there to pleasure him.

Heat emitted from their bodies, a joint response to the action taken place. Two months of heated passion was exploding from their bodies, only to be stopped suddenly.

Malik pushed Marik away, breathing heavily. His hand was placed firmly on his mate's chest. Marik growled, pushing forcefully against the restraint, nipping the air towards Malik. The healer held firm as he listened to the night. An engine could be heard approaching the premise, just down the road. He grimaced.

"We should get back inside." He whispered in a serious tone, hoping Marik had not fallen too far into passion.

"Why? They can't see us." The older male pushed harder against his mate's hand.

"That is not true." He leaned in closer. "We need to stop here, right now. But, we can finish inside."

Marik said nothing as he released Malik and stood hastily. He grabbed his mate's hand and rushed to the edge of the roof, determination on his face. Malik did his best to keep up with the desperate man and paled as he saw the ease trough approach.

"Marik…"

Malik was only answered in silence. The edge of the roof came and went as Marik leapt in the air, dragging Malik behind through the air. He used his magic to cushion the fall, keeping Malik safe as they landed.

Once on the ground, Marik rapidly turned the corner, hoping to reach the door as fast as possible. The door swung with a thud as the two entered the house, only to be stopped by a very tall man. Marik gritted his teeth at the brunette, glaring at him with his fake blue eyes. He only received a cold stare giving by dark cobalt eyes.

The man spoke in a booming voice, his arms crossed in from of his chest, a gesture he had seen many times on Yami. It did not impress him; he had only things on his mind. He released Malik's hand and balled his fingers into a fist. This man needed to get out of his way, now.

Nothing happened. Marik felt pressure all along his arms. He looked down, only to see clothing similar to his, covering a pair of arms. He followed the arms to find Malik, wearing a pleading and irritated face.

/Don't do that. He is the owner of this house./

/I thought the idiot was the owner./

/He just said 'what are we doing in his house?' Maybe Joey is just renting it from him./

Marik glared back at the man. His stature was staggering, a man at least six feet tall, and a cold demeanor to match. Marik didn't need to know him to tell. His face stated everything.

He shook off Marik's arms, crossing them once they were free and stood over to the corner. He stared at the brunette, calculated how to destroy the man as he spoke condescendingly to his mate.

* * *

Yugi lied on the floor, resting in the roll provided by their host. One month had already passed since they had gone to Earth, and they only had three items.

The small Leacian rubbed his hand against his abdomen. He could feel a small bump forming. He shut his eyes, knowing it would not be long before it would be obvious about his state. The two month deadline was not going to hold.

He had to find the rest of the items. They were necessary to save Leacia. Yet, the others evaded them, and time was running out. No reports were giving, no leads to be discovered. And their host had little information on their location.

Suddenly, his wrists were pinned to the ground, forcing him to lay on his back. He looked up to see Yami, who was straddling his hips and staring down at him.

"What Yami?"

His voice was shaky. Yami was inches from his belly, the evidence that would give away his secret, the secret he had kept for so long, the secret that could ruin relationship.

The older man leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Yugi shivered at the touch, fearful that his lover would brush against his baby bump. The quivering beneath him caused Yami to end the kiss.

"What's wrong Aibou?"

Yugi blinked at the blunt question. He regained his composure as much as he could before speaking.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been keeping to yourself for the past two weeks after we got the eye from Pegasus, which usually means you're troubled. You keep it to yourself as to not be a bother to anyone. Besides, I just know something is wrong." Yami smirked. "Have you forgotten that I can sense your pain?"

Yugi shivered. He knew quite well about the link, the bond they shared. It was the greatest and closet connection. No matter how hard he tried, some emotions, some fears, would always reach his lover. Yet, he tired.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Bullshit!" The word was sharp across his tongue, and Yugi felt it. "I know you have been keeping something from me. Why won't you tell me what it is?"

Water gathered at the back of his eyes. The harshness of Yami's outburst, and the truth of his words stung Yugi straight at the heart. It was crushing, so much so that Yugi's resolve began to break.

"I can't tell you." Yugi shot quickly before turning his head. He had to avoid that gaze, that stern, caring gaze those deep crimson eyes held.

He felt the pressure of his wrist increase. He squeezed his own fists in retaliation, but gave no other form of struggle. He laid still; breathing at a quickened pace, hoping Yami would leave his body, but not his heart.

"Why? Don't you trust me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do." It was a whisper, like a gentle breeze that entered the room, carrying a precious message. Yet, it was all Yugi could say without crying.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

Yugi looked back at Yami, but regretted it instantly. His eyes were pleading, underlined with hurt. Yugi did not need the mink link to see that. Yami's normal stoic expression had ebbed away into full concern. All it did was push Yugi closer to the truth.

"You…you'll be angry with me. You'll hate me." Yugi said in a weak voice, tears now dripping. He cursed himself for sounded so pathetic; another reason for the council to look down upon him.

"I could never hate you Aibou, no matter what it is." Yami leaned down again, placing his mouth close to Yugi's ear. The hot, moist breath sent a chill down Yugi's spine.

"What are you so afraid to tell me?"

Yami went to Yugi's lips, kissing them with his own. He hoped it would coax Yugi into telling the truth, to no longer hide. He began to lick Yugi's lower lip when something entered his mind.

/I'm pregnant./

Yami froze the kiss. In the next instant he opened his eyes wide, staring at his lover. Tears streamed from large amethyst pools. Releasing his hold on Yugi's wrists, Yami raised his body into a sitting position, keeping his knees on opposite sides of Yugi's legs. A shock expression marred his face. Crimson eyes continued their open stance, his mouth slightly gaped.

"What?" The word barely escaped his lips as he tried to regain his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi repeated aloud, shutting his eyes in the process. Bangs shifted, concealing blurry eyes as Yugi tilted his head. His cheeks quickly became moist as the tears continued to fall. He held nothing back, allowing the fear, regret, and frustration leave his body as the truth was revealed. He kept his eyes shut, refusing to look at Yami.

The former king could only watch. The words still hovered in his brain, taking its time to process. It seemed unreal. His lover, his one and only, was pregnant. He was carrying his child. That was the secret. Yami shivered as his eyes shifted down to Yugi's abdomen. He focused intently. At that moment he saw the truth. Hesitantly he reached for the lump around Yugi's middle. As his fingertips brushed against the clothed stomach, Yami felt the truth. The outer shell could be felt that surrounded new life. His Yugi was pregnant.

The hand remained, but the eyes shifted back to the crying face. Yugi failed to open his eyes since he spoke. Crimson eyes softened. His heart cringed at the torment of the one below him. This is what was distancing his Aibou from him, the discovery of their union.

Yami leaned down, removing his hand from Yugi's abdomen and instead wrapped them intently around his back. In one motion the warrior lifted Yugi into a sitting position, cuddling him. He let Yugi cry into his shoulders. The tears felt cold against his bare skin, but he fought back a shiver. He grasped tighter as he whispered.

"Yugi."

* * *

Marik watched as the two conversed, as his dislike for the new foreigner grew. The tall male kept his eyes emotionless, almost lifeless as he spoke. His voice was deep and sharp. If his tone was a knife it would be able to slice through a finger, bone and all.

Why Malik wanted to talk with him was mindboggling.

He watched as his mate's expression changed from time to time, based on the tone of other. It sickened him. There was no reason to speaking with him like that, not that he could understand the words. To Marik, that didn't matter. No one should make his union mate look like that.

Suddenly Malik bowed towards the newcomer and swiftly moved towards Marik. He glanced at his lover before walking passed him. Marik glared over at the tall brunette, grunted, and then followed Malik, keeping his arms crossed.

/What did he want?/ Marik sent as the couple were halfway up the stairs, not trying to hide the fact he was annoyed.

/Actually I wanted something./ The healer corrected with a sad undertone.

/What's wrong? What did he do?/ Marik growled and turned on his heels.

/Stop it Marik!/ Malik shouted through the mind link as he grabbed Marik's arm, pulling back on him. /He didn't do anything but provide me with some information, information I didn't want to hear./

Marik ended his pulling and turned towards his mate, only to see sad blue eyes.

/What?/

/ I know where the rest of the items are./

/And where is…/ Marik stopped suddenly as shock took his tongue. The sight before him was something he never expected, at least not yet. He stared almost in awe of the sight before him, an equally shocked pair of lavender irises. Their disguises were gone.

/Did something happen to Yugi?/ Malik sent in concern.

/We need to see./

The two were silent as they raced up the stairs.

* * *

Yami would not let go of Yugi and Yugi would not resist Yami. The tears continued to flow just as the hug. It was something that was needed and desired, something necessary yet yearned. For Yugi, the truth no longer had to be hidden. For Yami, the truth was not as he feared. Yugi was not tired of him, he was only pregnant.

The warrior kissed the temple of his Aibou. He was going to give him a gift of being a father, to start a family with the one he loved.

His lover was pregnant.

It was a new beginning for them. A family is a big step, an emotional step for anyone. The process of obtaining a family could be stressful. Even finding out whether one was pregnant could be a tiring process, with the constant check-ups.

Yami pulled his lips away only to lower them back towards Yugi's ear. He shivered as a thought entered his mind and tried to remain calm was he whispered.

"When did you find out, Aibou?"

He felt Yugi tense just before he heard intense sobbing. His shirt tightened around the back of his neck as Yugi clenched the fabric tighter in his grasp. The reaction caused Yami to cringe.

"Yugi, how long have known?"

He did his best to hide the tension behind the words, but Yugi knew better and only buried his face deeper into Yami's chest. Yami opened his mouth once again, only to be interrupted.

"Is Yugi okay?" Malik asked as he entered the door. Lavender eyes searched the room to find Yugi curled in Yami's arms, sobbing. Malik leaned over and placed a hand on Yugi's back.

"What is going on Yami?" The healer questioned as he kept his sight on the youngest member of their group.

Yami darted his eyes to the top of Yugi's head, staring down at his crestfallen lover. He sighed. Shortly after, he picked up his head to look at Malik.

"Did you find the location of any more items?"

Malik blinked before scrunching his eyes. The tone in Yami's voice was serious to say the least, but Malik did not want to listen.

"I want to know what is going on and if Yugi is okay?"

"He will be," Yami replied quickly. "Now, what about the other items?"

"I believe Malik asked you two things." Marik barged in, stepping close to his mate.

"Did you or not Malik?" Yami reiterated, ignoring Marik.

Malik huffed before he gave a sad sigh. "I did. Right now, one of the leaders of Earth is downstairs. He mentioned to me about the scandal that happened with Pegasus and the impending war. He also spoke in passing where the other items are."

"And?"

"Well, they are not on Earth. They are on Atlantis. The Atlantians already have them."

Yami let his gaze fall to the floor. The information provided was the last thing he wanted to hear. It was dangerous enough to be on this planet. He glanced back to the sobbing mess in his arms. The sight caused conflicting emotions and painful questions, but there was one decision the warrior needed no thought. His crimson eyes shot back to the healer.

"Gather the items we have. We are going home."

Malik and Marik were quiet at first. The situation between Yami and Yugi were unknown to them. Their mission was to gather all the items from Earth, but if the rest were on Atlantis, was their mission over?

"I understand." Malik finally said, taking one last glance at Yugi before standing. He walked passed Marik to the duffle bag that held the items.

"No! We can't stop now!"

Everyone's attention went to the once blubbering mess in Yami's arms. His eyes were red from crying, cheek soaked from the tears, and hair matted from the sweat. Yet he was adamant in his declaration.

"We need those items to protect Leacia."

"Yugi…"

"Yami, I want to protect Leacia, I need to."

The warrior sighed. "You are in no condition to continue. It was a risk to come here to find the items. It is ten times worse if we go to Atlantis." He spoke with a firm, reasoning voice.

"But I have to."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he unfolded his arms from his lover. "I will not let this mission continue." He stood and walked towards the bag where the items were contained.

Yugi stood, wobbling as he followed Yami. "We haven't finished. I haven't finished. How can we beat the Atlantians without them?"

"We will have to do with what we have."

"Please Yami, please. We can get the items off of Atlantis. If we did we could…"

Yami abruptly turned around, facing Yugi. Crimson eyes stared at him, full of concern and frustration. Yugi took a deep breath at the sight of those eyes.

"I will not risk your safety, not now. We are going home!"

* * *

"Is the war really coming?" Jounouchi asked as he leaned against the counter with his elbows. He eyed the tall man across from him. The brunette stood still and stoic, arms across his chest.

"It was going to happen regardless. The Atlantians are desperate. They would do anything to gain a higher place in their existence."

The blonde nodded but frowned. "How many humans are they sending?"

"All troops are already gathered and will be transported in two days."

"How come I wasn't asked to join? I would be an excellent fighter."

"You lie," Seto's deep voice retorted, "you would run at the sight of the destruction."

Jounouchi sent a glare towards Seto. "You think you know me?"

The blonde shivered as a small smile crept onto Seto's lips. The older male walked around the counter until he stood right next to Jounouchi.

"I think I know you very well."

"Stop that shit!" Jounouchi tried to sound intimidating. He attempted to lower his voice. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes to help, even went as far as to puff out his chest. Yet, with such a confident man in his presence, it left him uneasy, and yearning.

Seto chuckled. "What 'shit'? I do know you very well. Don't forget that."

Jounouchi had no time to react as Seto grabbed his chin. He stared back at deep cobalt eyes before his eyelids slipped over his eyes. He felt rough lips against his own as they kissed.

It was short, a disappointment for Jounouchi. Seto pulled away his lips, but kept hold of the younger male's chin. Both of them focused on the ceiling, hearing the voices that echoed through the house. Seto's eyes narrowed as he strained to hear the conversation.

"What do you know about them Jounouchi?"

"Well, haha, not too much. Only one speaks Japanese."

"Damn your good heart." Seto grumbled as he released his grip on his lover's chin. He began to storm up the stairs to confront the noisy guests.

* * *

The air was thick with tension. It smelled of regret, betrayal and love. The four Leacians held their tongues at the current outburst. Yami gave a huff as he stared at Yugi. The young magician once again began to cry, yet his eyes were narrowed. Malik and Marik stood in awe at the other couple, each wondering what had transpired between Yami and Yugi.

"I want to help Leacia."

"Nothing else can be done here Yugi! It is in our best interest to return home and prepare for war."

"But if the Atlantians have the rest of the items we are at a disadvantage! And what we have done here will be for nothing!"

"It will have to do." Yami's voice softened. He quickly glanced at Yugi's abdomen before returning his eyes back to the amethyst irises of his lover. "I can't risk your safety anymore."

Yugi took a step forward. His lips began to part to speak once again. Yet the high screech of a creaking door caught him off-guard. His attention, along with everyone else's, turned towards the only entrance to the bedroom. The young magician gasped along with his companions at the sight. A tall brunette stood fully inside the door frame with an expression of slight shock.

Yami was stunned for a moment. He watched as the newcomer spoke. Only two words were understood; Leacian and Atlantian. Yami gritted his teeth. They were exposed. Their identities were revealed. He had to get them out of this situation, and fast.

"Malik, get the items and Yugi. Marik open a portal home." Yami shouted as he dashed forward at the intruder. He rammed his shoulder into the taller male's chest, knocking him down to the ground.

"Yami!"

The warrior turned quickly. The portal was there, ready to take him home. He only thought about his future family as he raced to the magical exit. He only hoped the human would not follow him. His legs crossed over the threshold and entered the glowing portal, only to have it shut once he passed through.

* * *

Yami stumbled as he exited the portal. The ground was uneven and dusty, but it was no longer crushed stone like on Earth. He hastily scanned the immediate area. Once he found his companions he stopped the search and headed for them. Marik had his arms crossed, nose in the air, staring intently at something. Malik sat near Yugi, his arm around Yugi's left shoulder. Yugi, hugged onto his legs, clutching the ancient rod in his hand, crying once again.

"It seems we are safe home Marik, good job."

"I wouldn't thank me." He responded harshly.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"I didn't create the portal. Yugi did, using that ancient item."

Yami switched his gaze back to Yugi as he approached him. He ignored Malik as he knelt down towards Yugi. He placed a hand on Yugi's unoccupied shoulder.

"Good job Yu…"

"I'm sorry."

Yami blinked in surprised. The comment was short and quick, despite being choked in tears.

"If it is about the secret I understand, I just wish…"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sorry Yami, but I couldn't let…couldn't let Atlantis win. I'm sorry." Yugi dropped his head into his lap, crying louder as his hand gripped tighter around the item.

Yami furrowed his brow in confusion. _Couldn't let Atlantians win?_ The battle had not started. What would be the deciding factor in the Atlantians favor? The human were a big part of their possible success, but it was said that with the ancient artifacts…

Yami's heart dropped, and Yugi cried harder as he felt it through their connection. Yami gritted his teeth as he stood. He scanned the area once again, this time more slowly. Trees of blue and green grew from dusty ground. No sound from animal could be heard. In the sky was a distant sphere that flickered with its dying light. Home was nowhere near this once thriving planet.

They were on Atlantis.

**Dun Dun Dun! What now**?


	13. Chapter 13

**No one wants to hear excuses, so I won't give any.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Yami's heart dropped, and Yugi cried harder as he felt it through their connection. Yami gritted his teeth as he stood. He scanned the area once again, this time more slowly. Trees of blue and green grew from dusty ground. No sound from animal could be heard. In the sky was a distant sphere that flickered with its dying light. Home was nowhere near this once thriving planet._

_They were on Atlantis. _

The sight to the dying planet made Yami furrow in brows.

"Atlantis?"

Yami nodded in affirmation while gritting his teeth. It was dangerous enough being on Earth, but here, the natives loathed their race, blamed them for their downfall and continually sought revenge. Despite their lack of numbers, the Atlantians would do anything to destroy any Leacians. The group was now on their home planet, their territory. Here Atlantians have the advantage. No matter what, the four Leacians could not be discovered.

"What do you do now Yami?"

The former king frowned before drawing in breath. He looked intently at Malik. The healer's face bore the fear that described their current situation. His eyes were wide and moist, his lip quivering. He may have never been on Atlantis before, but the stories and tales that followed former warriors and diplomats were enough to paint a grim picture.

"We need to get away from here."

"Can't we just open another portal back home?"

"We can't." Yami replied, semi-defeated, "Atlantis always has a barrier around it. It is a miracle that we entered the first time. Now, I am sure the guards have strengthened the barriers and are on their way here to the place where we disrupted it."

He went to Yugi's side. The smallest Leacian was a sobbing mess, clinging to his knees as the massive tears dripped unceremoniously down his flushed cheeks. He kept his soft lavender irises concealed from the world. Yami inaudibly sighed before touching Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi shivered under the touch, encircling his legs closer to his semi-swollen abdomen. He lowered his head more into the crevice created by the space between his knees. The sobs became louder as he shifted; internally hoping they would help him mentally remove himself from the mess that surrounded him.

It failed. Gravity seemed to have disappeared as Yugi was removed from the ground. Still curled, he refused to relax. His heart still raced with fear, shame and regret. Yet, he allowed himself to he carried by the one person he loved, wishing that one day he would forgive him. His intense crying muffled the words that Yami spoke. Yugi tensed his body. Were they words of hate or comfort? Whatever they were, he felt air rush through his hair as he was being transported in Yami's arms.

The last light faded as the group settled far from where they entered the planet, settled along a fallen tree and a shallow cave. A small fire was erected in the mouth of the cave, conserving its heat and concealing its light from the outside world. The satchel lied empty next to a sleeping Yugi, covered by the tank once worn by Yami.

Yami sat with his knees bent, arms folded atop, with chin resting. His eyes transfixed on the sleeping teen. Thoughts of their last moments on Earth and their current situation filled his mind. It could not be worse. His lover was pregnant and they were on a hostile land because of his lover. He could see Yugi's face clearly, his plea to continue to gather the items in order to save their home for them, and their future. Yami closed his eyes and he released a breath. The reason they were here was because of him. He openly defied Yugi and ordered to go back home. Now, because of him, everyone was at risk of death.

His eyes opened slowly, once again staring at Yugi. His face showed no torment or hurt. It was as if the current situation was far from his mind. Red irises traveled to Yugi's abdomen, where his unborn child was. The bump was there, although not clearly defined. He had been pregnant for some time. _So when did he find out? The last time he had a physical was right before we left on this mission, before this whole mess began, before Yugi was acting weird and distant._

Yami's head sprang up, his eyes expanding wide from the realization. Yugi must have known he was pregnant since then. The doctor who examined him must have known. The wide-eyed expression changed to tiny slits. Someone allowed Yugi to come on this trip, to allow him to endanger his family. His fists tightened around his knees, before relaxing once again. _But why?_

The warrior stood before walking over to the sleeping Leacian. He knelt down, brushing the fallen strands of hair away from his face. Yami watched as a brief smile came to Yugi's lips, causing one to appear on Yami. For so long neither of them had such a restful sleep, now seeing his partner smile had his heart rise, albeit slightly.

Yugi wanted to go on this mission to help his home and his family, and Yami would do anything to make that a reality.

The former king kissed Yugi lightly on the forehead, as to not disturb him. Quietly and slowly he stood and turned away from his dozing angel. Not two steps did he go before a voice reached his ear.

"So you two are finally on good terms?"

Yami snapped his head sideways, wearing his usual determined face towards the voice. Marik stood, arms at his side, smirking.

"It's complicated."

"What isn't these days?" Marik retorted as he approached Yami. The warrior kept his eyes on him as he walked, turning his body to face the magician. Marik stopped a few feet from him, staring into his red irises.

"You look determined." He pointed, his smirk wavering, "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?" Yami questioned, keeping a stone face.

Marik slapped Yami on the back, forcing him to bite his tongue to prevent any noise. He glared at the attacker only to find him inches from his face. "You look like you're about to do something for Yugi. I can see it in your eyes."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

"I know when someone wants to do something for the one they love. I have done that in the past." Marik spoke in a serious tone. "What is it?"

Yami twisted his head away from Marik, staring at the ground. _How could this psycho figure out anything?_ He was a kill-first ask-questions-later type. He would rarely use his mind in a battle, relying on his strength and magic abilities to survive. _How could he see anything beyond himself?_ Somehow, he did.

"You have been hanging around Malik too long."

Marik leaned back, posing. "What can I say? I love the guy." He straightened before speaking again. "Just like you love Yugi."

Yami nodded. "That I do, so much so that I am about to do something crazy." Yami turned to face Marik once again. "I want you to find a way back to Leacia and take Yugi and Malik with you. You cannot fail at this."

"Going solo, huh?"

"Just do what you are told." Yami began walking away from the camp.

"And what should I tell Yugi, _sir_?"

The warrior stopped in his tracks. The thought of Yugi at this moment hurt, not for what he was doing, but for how Yugi would react. His palms began to sweat as he forced himself to swallow.

"Tell him I will be back soon."

* * *

Broken pillars of blue and ivory attempted to hold up what little roof was left. Cracked steps led to the leaning archway that entered the courtyard of the palace. Beyond the gate, patches of green and grey filled the bent fence except for the single path that ran through the center. At the end stood a well-kept entry way. Despite the decay surrounding the structure, this entrance shone brightly in its blue shimmer. It was the beginning of the last bit of glory the Atlantians had; their palace.

Yami crouched low against the crumbling fence. He would have to get in somehow. Although the courtyard seemed to cry from despair, it still marked the only way to get inside the building. I courtyard was sprinkled with lights, created by a spell. Guards stood in the middle and the end of the long path, guarding the final stronghold of the planet, and its dying race. The question was how a single Leacian was going to get inside an enemy fortress.

Music suddenly began to play inside the grandiose building, inviting. The sudden change in atmosphere startled the warrior. His mind wandered to the source, somewhere deep inside the castle. The melody sounded invigorating, yet demanding. He could only imagine it was coming from the ballroom, or the throne room. The sound was only to pump up the Atlantian army for the upcoming battle.

The rally was beginning. He clenched his teeth. Their situation just turned dire. The rally meant war would be on the horizon. The Atlantians will attack within the week. They needed to get back to Leacia, to warn the citizens and bring back the items. He needed to think of a way out of Atlantis.

The clicking of heels broke his concentration. Slowly he snapped his head, only to see more guards approaching. Carriages followed the soldiers, making the whole group like a caravan, or a parade. It was no time to gawk. Yami dashed sideways, reaching a tree nearby. He stood for a moment, taking a breath. Once settled, he extended his arms, grabbing the lowest branch and pulling himself upwards, repeating the motion. He settled on a branch hanging ten feet above the ground, watching the spectacle of the army move below him.

There were about ten regular soldiers. Their attire matched the guards at the entrance of the palace. The ten marched down the courtyard path. The first carriage stopped at the entrance, allowing a large man to exit. His clothes screamed luxury and wealth, long and flowing with vibrant colors, nothing new for an Atlantian. Following him was a female. Her yellow hair seemed way too big for her head, and her purple outfit was snug against her body. Once the door shut, the carriage was led away, allowing the next one to dispense its cargo.

The next carriage held two people as well. The first man was similar to the one in the first carriage. The second man was tall and skinny, red hair of medium length flowed in the wind. Although Yami did not see his face, he knew he was confident based on his stance. His boots clanged as he walked towards the palace.

The last carriage arrived. This time, the Atlantian of wealth was a taller woman, dripping in jewelry of every color. The person who came behind her was a man, this one with pitch black hair, held in a ponytail. Yami could see a slight glimmer off his ears, showing his taste in jewelry. Another set of ten guards followed the final man into the courtyard towards the palace, leaving Yami alone once again.

Now, how to get inside?

The courtyard was out of the question, not without a disguise. If this had been Earth, Yami would have simply asked Malik to come along and create one. But this was Atlantis, home of the best magic users. Any conjured mask would easily be detected by the guards. Yet, the only way in, as far as Yami could see, was the courtyard. A disguise was in order.

Yami scanned the surrounding area from his limb. Nothing really had changed. The same guards that stood down the courtyard before the caravan came remained in their positions. None were isolated or in the dark. He tightened his fingers around the loose branch, shaking the feathery leaves. It gave him an idea.

He carefully tore a skinny branch from above, cautious not to rattle the leaves. Once again he completed the action, taking another branch. Settled, Yami held onto the branches tightly in his right hand and began violently shaking them. The feathery leaves smacked each other from the movement, making a loud rustling sound. He eyed the nearest guard, hoping this would work.

Eyes narrowed as the target took the bait. Red irises followed the lone guard that approached. He stopped at the trunk, investigating the noise. The next phase began as Yami dropped the twigs adjacent to the guard, forcing him to look down for a moment. The second the gaze of the guard was to the ground Yami struck. He leapt, falling atop the distracted soldier, knocking him out in the process. Quickly, the Leacian went to work, stripping the man of his clothing and slipping them on before another guard arrived to investigate. He ripped a piece of fabric from the outfit. Quietly Yami dragged the unconscious man behind the trunk of the tree, doing his best to gag and bound the man with the cloth.

With the deed done Yami strolled back to "his" position. He tried to step lively, but caution loomed over every step. This was where the plan got tricky.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Yami switched his gaze to the voice. The guard opposite of him had stepped forward, most likely the one who spoke.

"Something caught my eye. I am going to report it." Yami replied, trying his best not hide his accent.

"Want me to come?"

"No, stand guard." I will be back shortly."

Yami swallowed in relief as the guard nodded and stood at attention once again. He marched through the courtyard, similar in fashion as the brigade did moments ago. The lights surrounding the courtyard seemed to fade as he approached the entrance, where everything was more illuminated. He tucked his chin farther subconsciously. The threat of detection had increased drastically by the bright light.

He listened to the music. That would lead him to the center, and hopefully, to the item. He tried his best to hide his nerves. Despite being a warrior, and former ruler, this was still enemy territory. Death was almost certain. That is why he had to get the item and leave as soon as possible, and why Marik had to get Malik and Yugi back to Leacia.

Blood almost seeped from his bitten lip. He could not think about this now. It was a distraction. Yugi would be fine. Malik and Marik were with him. They would find a way back to Leacia and they would be safe inside the palace. Yugi would be safe.

He breathed slowly, calming himself. The task at hand was not complete. He needed to focus.

The music was growing in volume and intensity. He was nearing the source. Surprisingly, the doorway to the source of the music was wide open, like a teasing invitation. Yami clenched his fists, preparing himself. There was no way he could find the item exactly where it was located, but he had to try, for Yugi's sake.

The throne room was just as Yami remembered. White walls towered skyward up to form a circular ceiling. Splashes of color streaked the ceiling, giving a vivacious vibe. Yet, even with the cheerfulness, evidence of its decay was everywhere. Cracks lined the structure surrounding them. Holes in the marble floor were sealed with a powdery white gel that had yellowed with age. The chair itself, although made of gold, crumbled where the purple wings were once placed.

The soldiers that had led the congregation were lined on either side of the room, as if to prevent any wallflowers. The lavish Atlantians that emerged from the carriages knelt before the king before they ceremoniously stood. The king only tucked a piece of his long white hair behind his ears, seeming uninterested in the three. They walked away, allowing their traveling partners to stand, revealing themselves among the crowd that had gathered. Yami scanned the three. The woman in the jumpsuit gave a cheeky grin, tossing her yellow hair to the side. The tallest red-haired man held no expression. The last male, with his one leg tucked behind the other, bowed graciously, making the females in the room swoon. The king rose to address the crowd, but Yami failed to notice. He had his eyes somewhere else.

Each of these characters carried one of the ancient artifacts.

"Today makes a great triumph." The king spoke loudly, his voice echoing. "Today we prepare for the final battle with the wretched. We will eliminate those barbarians that plague our existence. We will destroy those of Leacia!"

The crowd cheered at the proclamation.

"And here stand the three Mighty Atlantian Warriors, each with their own unique talents. These are only enhanced by the special, and well deserved, items that they possess. With these warriors, we will defeat, no, annihilate the scum of the universe. The Leacians and Leacia will no longer exist!"

The crowd roared louder. The cries were so deafening Yami expected the walls would finish crumbling and fall down around them. Yet, the walls stood sturdy, just like the will of the Atlantians.

He was hoping Malik was wrong, that the man from Earth had lied. He was hoping the items were not on Atlantis, that they were not in the hands of the Atlantians. Yet, there they were in plain sight. Each of the Atlantian warriors carried an item around their neck. The female had on wrapped tightly around her neck, almost like a choker. The seemingly unfeeling male's hung low, the spikes hanging off the middle ring pointing towards the ground. The final one's laid flat against his chest, resembling a key.

"The rest of the troops from Earth should arrive tomorrow. Once they have come we will lead them to victory against the vile Leacians and once again claim dominance in the world. The Atlantians will rise once again as the greatest race that ever existed!"

Yami clenched his teeth. This was really happening. The war was coming. Atlantians and humans had joined forces to destroy them. The grudge the Atlantians had was imminent by the king's words, but why the humans? It bothered him in the back of his mind. Without that element, Leacia would be fine. What had the Atlantians do to get the humans to agree?

He shook the thought from his mind. Now was not the time to focus on the war. He needed to somehow tip the scale in Leacia's favor. They had only gathered three of the seven, meaning Atlantians had four. Maybe if they had one more, just one, it would give a favorable outcome. The problem was how to get one. The locations of three of the items were easily seen, but the hardest to acquire. He had to look for the fourth one. In all hope he scanned the throne room. Maybe it was here as well. As luck would have it, it was. A shiny golden box with a symbol matching the other ancient artifacts was in the room, right next to the king.

_That has to be the fourth._

Of course it was near the king. Most likely he held it close in case the Atlantians are defeated, in order to protect himself. It made this item easier to claim, but not that must easier. Yami began to run through some scenarios and possible plans when the king spoke once again.

"Let us celebrate the upcoming victory!"

The music increased as the crowd cheered. They divided into smaller groups, gearing themselves for the party. The three warriors began to disperse from the throne itself. The female and smaller male went to mingle with the crowd. The other, the loner, went to the side, almost disappearing from the scene. The king remained standing, watching his subjects dance in their premature success.

A slow, deep breath escaped Yami's lips. He marched slowly towards the throne, thinking about what he would say if the king addressed him. It would have to be something subordinate, something to please the king. Yami never directly dealt with the king himself, but watched one incident with his own parents. Any "negotiations" were delicately handled, in order to lessen the anger of the king. Hopefully, the king would not notice the lone soldier approaching him.

Without detection Yami made it all the way behind the throne. The king still stood firm, gazing over the festivities. It was the perfect opportunity to take the golden box. It would hopefully gain an advantage in the war. All Yami had to do was reach, wrap his fingers firmly around it, and leave inconspicuously. Yami reached a hand slowly, carefully towards the prize.

"It seems we have guests for the party."

Yami froze at the words of the king. His heart raced. The thought of detection filled his mind. Upon instinct he braced himself for a fight. _He knew I was here?_

But no one came to him. Instead, he watched as the king pointed to the middle of the room. There, two dancers emerged from the crowd, wiggling their hips to the music. Each batted their lashes at the surrounding crowd. The smaller one even winked at the king, gaining a grunt of satisfaction. The dancer's eyes shifted to the "guard" standing next to the king. Yami watched as a flicker of fear, sorrow, and regret flashed within those amethyst eyes. Yami froze once again.

/Yugi!?/


End file.
